


【迹越】为你而歌

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 改编自新网王音游《Rising Beat》。“青醋”组合面临解散，迹部景吾所在冰帝公司签约了越前龙马，助他成功单飞。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及的事务所、歌手成绩、相关信息均为借用，不上升任何现实。  
本文相关歌曲创作信息为借用或杜撰，不含任何创作权。

1.  
东京都、银座——  
夜霓虹映照下的繁华之都，饮食男女们偏爱的夜生活圣地。  
迹部景吾开着那辆显眼的迈巴赫，一个华丽摆尾甩停车位。他身着高定西装，胸口仍戴着显眼的活动名牌，就这样走进咖啡厅AMUZU.  
侍应生匆忙赶至，在迹部引起更多骚动前，将他带去私人个厢。  
那里，手冢已经等了迹部半个小时。这不重要，能让迹部从TBS庆功宴中途退席，就只有手冢这样的旧友了——今天以前，他们有五年未见。  
手冢一条短信便把迹部唤出来，原因无他，短信中说：有重要的事情拜托你。  
手冢这种人，他说很重要，就是相当严重的程度，他说拜托你，是真的没有其他办法。迹部和他相识二十年，深谙手冢的性格，其闷骚严谨之处，常常让旧友们觉得无趣乏味，但同样的，他们也知道，手冢从不开玩笑。  
迹部叫了杯冰水，他不喝酒的时候，只喝冰水，这是惯例。  
手冢抬头看他一眼，点头打招呼：“抱歉了，迹部，让你专程跑一趟。”  
“现在还客套什么，究竟有什么事？”  
虽然五年未见，电话联系也算频繁，见面说话不见生分，迹部拉扯领带透气，一口气将刚上的冰水一饮而尽。  
手冢不同意道：“小心你的嗓子。”  
当然，迹部的嗓子可价值百亿保险，手冢也不像在调侃。  
他推了推眼镜，很平静地说：“下个月‘青醋’要解散。”  
迹部拿着空杯的手停在半空，须臾片刻，缓缓放下。  
“你在开玩笑？”  
“没有。”  
手冢喝掉面前金澄的液体，迹部才发现他竟然点了酒。他们都是唱歌的，保护嗓子简直第一要务，尤其手冢这样对体管严苛至极的男人，他从来滴酒不沾。  
接着，手冢平静地说了接下来的安排。  
青醋——手冢成立三年的乐队，谈不上如日中天的火，在日本也颇有名声，卖碟打榜时常挤进Oricon前十，对手冢所在的小型经纪公司而言就是摇钱树了。能进Oricon前十的在如过江之鲫的日本娱乐圈，已经是无数从事这行的大大小小歌手们梦寐以求的成绩，但对手冢来说却远远不足——或者，对他背后代表的家族而言，根本不够看。手冢也没办法，他的成绩不大不小，既谈不上有商业价值的名人效应，也无法给家族带来利益，按照约定，他得退出娱乐圈遵循家里的安排，回归原本的轨道。  
迹部听完，只能替手冢惋惜。两人出身相仿，境遇却大为不同，迹部集团旗下业务多涉文娱，这也是迹部得以歌手出道，拥有数不尽资源的原因，当然，他本人在日本极具人气也是资本之一，但是如果没有家族势力在背后力推，他到不了如今坐镇歌坛天王的地位。  
气氛略显沉闷，迹部忍不住道：“你要早听本大爷的到冰帝来，今天还怕不能搞定？”  
他是埋怨手冢的，年少时期夹band岁月，手冢就常为无意义的尊严坚持，进了娱乐圈，依然拒绝迹部动用资源帮他，因此一直在个小经纪公司摸爬滚打，若非他那个乐队的经纪人，叫乾贞治的家伙有两把刷子，手冢又确实找到一帮不错的队友，这三年恐怕连如今的成绩也没有。  
手冢淡淡道：“这就是我找你的原因，希望你能帮个忙。”  
迹部了然，手冢指的是他的经纪人，还有剩下三名队友。  
青醋是小经纪公司最赚钱的组合，一旦解散，公司必然承受不起这个损失，剩下几人的去处也成了问题，手冢的经纪人乾贞治跟他多年，从学生时代就是同窗，能力和本事不小，去哪里都不愁饭吃。剩下的三名队友，大石秀一郎，比起唱歌更喜欢活跃于舞台，出道前就参演不少话剧，当真声台行表样样不落；不二周助，虽然从小学习钢琴，但音域天生狭窄，做做乐队和声倒是可以，solo就没特色了，更何况其本人更有演戏天赋，也积极向影视剧发展。这三个人，小经纪公司留不住，但手冢希望他们能去更好的地方。  
迹部听了后说：“这三个倒是没问题。”  
他很清楚乾贞治的实力，和柳莲二不相伯仲，来冰帝大有可为。大石秀一郎喜欢演话剧，旗下有的是资源给他，更不要说三大民放电视台背后都有迹部家的影子，和冰帝合作匪浅，不二想演日剧日影，还愁没戏找？  
迹部等手冢继续说，出乎意料，手冢竟然沉默了。  
嗯？  
他很是诧异，相识多年，他早就能从手冢的面无表情中解读情绪，虽然一声不吭，但这个男人目前的状态，确确实实名为——挣扎。  
手冢在矛盾什么？  
迹部耐心地等，他知道手冢的重头戏在后面。  
果不其然，手冢似乎做足了心理准备，终于开口说话了。  
“最后一个人叫越前龙马。迹部，只有这个孩子，我希望……你能多多费心。”  
手冢的声音带着不舍和遗憾，单纯歉然已经不能形容他短短一语中的复杂情感，这让迹部万分好奇。他不是没听过青醋的歌，他知道主唱之一是个孩子，十五岁加入手冢的乐队，算日子刚刚成年。  
手冢开始说他的旧事。  
他在街头歌手中发掘了越前，那个孩子彼时和家里大人打赌，一天赚取多少收入，才跑去街头献唱。手冢鼓励越前走职业，亲自带那孩子入行，也一起约定要将青醋发展为日本第一的乐队（迹部听到这里嗤笑一声，是当他出限定那段日子的新记录死的吗），但是青醋还没达到那个高度，手冢却要为自己年轻时立下的誓言失约了。  
他说自己没法面对越前，上礼拜青醋演唱会的后台乐屋中，手冢宣布离开青醋的消息，越前双眼通红，一个字没说。  
手冢感到愧疚，但更多的是遗憾，他没能履行约定了。至少，想让那个孩子追逐梦想继续唱下去。  
“我希望你能栽培他，到他走上日本第一的位置。”手冢认真说。  
“嗯……你让我栽培一个小鬼走到日本第一的位置好把我自己挤下去？”迹部真有调侃的心，他觉得手塚太逗了。  
“迹部，如果他没有天分，我不会找他。”  
“你是你，我是我。”迹部纠正，“你知道我很严格，这个小鬼如果不达我的标准，我可是不收的。”  
事实上，迹部认为越前龙马达不到他的标准。他不是没听过越前的歌，除了青醋的合唱，那小鬼出过一张细碟——《Rising》。他的嗓音辨识度高，音域也广，但恰恰欠缺了变化，声音很平，或者说，表现力不行。至少以迹部的要求，越前还是个不懂歌曲感情的小鬼，唱个热血漫改主题曲倒是够了，更丰富细腻的演绎？拉倒吧。  
手冢平静地说：“那孩子很单纯，没有太多杂念和心思，只想一心唱好歌。我不放心他去别的地方，只有你能看好他。”  
“唔。单纯，没杂念，你就这么放心交给我？”迹部开起玩笑。他说的事实，他本人和这两条特质压根半点不沾边，全日本都知道迹部是个非常爱玩的花花公子，虽然很有原则，但素来绯闻不断，男女不忌。  
手冢想了想：“我知道你的分寸，相信你可以帮这个忙。”  
“既然你这么说，那就别后悔。”迹部无所谓地耸耸肩。  
其实他早答应了，从收到手冢短信的时候，迹部就知道无论手冢找他帮什么忙，只要兜得住，他不会不帮。因为这是相识二十年来，手冢第一次拜托他。这个男人骄傲得很，从来不向朋友求助，什么事都一力承担，如果不是真的非常重要，而他又无能为力，今天不会坐在自己面前，如此详细地拜托自己。  
就冲二十年的友谊，迹部也管定这些事了。他打心底还有不忿，替手冢感到遗憾。两人差不多同一时间喜欢上唱歌，一直相互竞争，走过年少无知的岁月，进入光怪陆离的娱乐圈，原以为在这个圈子里，有他迹部景吾的一天，就有手冢国光的一天，两人会在同个时代铭刻历史，却不料其中一人要先行退出了，这让迹部万分郁闷。  
他很好奇，手冢选择那位叫越前龙马的小鬼，是否有资格替他继续走这条路。

2.  
在日本乐坛，迹部景吾是个传奇。  
他是Oricon单张Album最高销量的记录者，高达880万张。  
他也是Oricon单年度Single排行榜一、三、四、七位获得者，刷榜几乎占据半壁江山。  
他以出道五年Single总销量第五的成绩刷新最快上榜记录。  
他连续18次拿下Oricon Single首日排行榜冠军销量，也从未丢过首周Single冠军销量。  
他连续五张Album销量均卖过300万张。  
……  
……  
这些成绩让他成功君临日本歌坛No.1的地位不动摇，堪称平成时代的歌王。  
但这不是日本艺能圈对他趋之若鹜的原因。  
圈里人都知道，迹部景吾是日本文娱界龙头老大迹部集团的唯一合法继承人。从昭和时代开始，媒体放送、电视台、新闻报纸……迹部集团一步步拉拢收聚文娱资源，到如今已经是个庞大的王国了，三大民放电视台背后都有迹部集团的资本，几个主流媒体，两大电影制片公司，几大艺能事务所，知名话剧社团舞台剧社团，甚至连国宝级诸如歌舞伎和能乐、落语世家，都有他们维护传统的影子。  
迹部景吾出道那年，破天荒斥巨资收购了两家艺能事务所KEN-ON和STARDUST进行合并，更名为IceKing，即为冰帝。虽然冰帝的ceo叫榊太郎，是人都知道一整家公司都是为King一人服务，尽管如此，冰帝旗下歌手部和表演部资源丰富，许多知名艺人都赶着签约冰帝公司，巴望着能分一杯羹。  
迹部本人在圈中受到的引诱更是日常上演的好戏，其人八面玲珑，不说来者不拒，顺水推舟的好处也没少拿。迹部风评谈不上好坏，一来没有媒体敢乱写他，二来他多情近无情而不滥情，你情我愿的事讨他喜好，死缠烂打的事触他逆鳞，而也没人敢真的触他逆鳞。圈中老家伙们对他有口皆碑，因为他实在很会做人，后辈们对他也感激涕零，从他拿吃喝的新人不在少数，迹部即便不亲自带人，一两句话也给新人们行不少方便。  
简而言之，这人简直是歌迷眼中的天神，艺能界里的一方顶梁柱，合该活跃于当代，将来载入历史的人物。  
这样的人，总是活在别人的言谈中更多些。  
越前龙马认知中的迹部景吾，是他中学时听到的一首歌——《CROSS WITH YOU》，他被那独特的声线吸引，着迷般单曲replay一整个月。越前的声线偏低，还带着少年独特的稚嫩，他学不来迹部色气满满的唱腔，模仿的时候少了几分性感。但他还是乐此不疲地学，但你要说迹部其人如何，对不起，越前龙马认歌不认人。他和一般歌迷不同，除了迹部的歌，他对这个人一无所知，身高年龄爱好口头禅出道详情等等均一问三不知，与其说追星族，不如说只是喜欢那独特的声线罢了。  
越前龙马十四岁的时候，拿着攒齐的零花钱加入迹部景吾歌迷会，只为抽一场年底东京巨蛋的CON票，他很幸运，抽到的票子在内场。那时他人虽小，性子却傲，对自己跟小女生一样去看CON感到羞耻，做贼一样和认识的损友远山金太郎串通，以去朋友家住为由夜不归宿，兴致勃勃奔赴巨蛋，参加晚上七点半的开唱。  
结果——半是满足半是别扭地结束了初CON体验。  
满足是因为迹部景吾的现场真的很好听，不听一次简直亏大发的值！别扭是因为这男人的华丽审美让越前非常尴尬，无论是CON现场漫天玫瑰花瓣，还是堪称调戏一般的歌迷互动环节，都令越前觉得真真羞耻到极点。  
这人就不能好好唱歌，唱足两个半小时吗？减少freetalk环节能多唱两首了，少一点舞蹈就能少换几套衣服节省表演时间了……邻座的歌迷见到生人激动到昏厥，只有越前睁着金灿灿的大眼睛，面无表情看台上人唱歌，连荧光棒都没挥几下。  
整场CON下来，越前心中的吐槽弹幕飘了数百条，他觉得不过瘾。  
如果是他站在舞台上，绝对不会这样浪费，他会从头唱到尾，用最纯粹的歌声打动歌迷。  
这样想的越前龙马，无意中有了唱歌的念头。然后，他和家人摊牌诉说梦想，打赌唱歌足以谋生，背着吉他到街头——遇到手冢国光。  
那是他最初的一条路，手冢人如其名，像光一样将他带入这个举目纷繁的娱乐圈，又将所有的复杂摒弃在越前的世界之外。他给越前一小片天空，尽情地唱歌——在舞台上真的从头唱到尾了！  
当然，因为同作队友的不二和大石也不喜欢唱跳，手冢那个偶像包袱更别想他能跳。  
大石秀一郎曾经开玩笑说，只有话剧能让他放开一切尽情纵舞，在歌唱的舞台上还是以歌声征服歌迷吧。不二则表示如果为了戏剧表演，让他跳舞也没问题，前提要报个班学一学。手冢，手冢领域中压根没有跳舞这个选项。为此，越前觉得青醋真的很合心意。  
如今，青醋要解散了。  
越前心中“青醋”的意义是非凡的，他第一次踏入歌坛，第一支乐队，第一次和伙伴们一起为梦想征战。青醋带来的认同感，没有任何人可以替代；青醋带来的成就，让他在家人面前得以抬头挺胸。他不懂手冢的无奈，也无法理解不二私下告诉他青醋的成绩不能让手冢继续歌唱事业，他觉得自己被抛弃了。  
手冢没有过多解释，他陪了越前好几天，始终不为自己辩解。  
直到分别，手冢也没有对越前解释，他只留下一句：对不起，加油。  
越前龙马会继续走向顶端，征服整个日本乐坛，像他曾经放过的豪言壮语。不过，只剩下他一个人了，这条路真的只能孤单地走到底吗？  
手冢说要去德国进修，不二说要改行去演戏，大石说要回话剧舞台。  
队友们一个个离开了，只留下越前，他突然感到非常的孤单，深入骨髓的……无所适从。

3.  
接到新经纪人电话的时候，越前把自己埋在被窝里整整两天，他不想吃不想喝，允许自己短暂地躲避在小天地里。  
电话是个陌生号码，原本不想接，转念一想，是不是金太郎那个小子又替自己订外卖了，越前只好摁下通话键。  
“小王子，你该起床了。”电话那头是冷静陌生的男音，对方喊着歌迷给越前的外号，有条不紊地安排起来。  
首先，好好洗漱。十分钟后，会有人敲门，进来给他置装打扮。半个小时后，他们需要出现在公司老板的办公室里。  
越前听清了每个字，没弄明白意思，他迷迷糊糊爬起来，因为过度饥饿险些跌倒，在他把牙刷塞进嘴巴时门铃响了，越前挪着龟步开门，一位戴眼镜的平刘海西装男出现眼前，气质和乾十分相似。  
“你好，我叫柳莲二，你的新经纪人。”  
“……”  
越前满嘴泡沫没法说话，怔怔看着男人带来另外两个助理，指挥他们替越前收拾屋子。  
“等、等等……”越前抽出牙刷。  
柳莲二一句话堵了他：“手冢国光派我来的。”  
“……”  
越前乖乖闭嘴了。  
他像个洋娃娃，在柳莲二大步流星走向衣柜，翻出他所有衣服，勉强挑出一套给他换上时，充当听话宝宝的角色。  
柳一面替他换衣服，一面向他解释：“从今天起你的合约过渡到冰帝。你在歌手三部，部长黑部由起夫。三部有三个小组，我是A组负责人，你归我了。”  
越前愣愣地问：“手冢国光？”  
“是的。”柳莲二淡淡道，“他把你卖了，开心点。”  
“……”  
越前感到风中凌乱。  
他没来得及打给卖掉他的男人问清楚，柳也没给他选择机会，直接绑上一辆商务车，拉去冰帝——那座地标显眼的华丽大楼，位于涩谷区寸土寸金的地带。  
迹部景吾是个相当有掌控欲的男人，他不像一般商人满足于简单的行政办公场所作本社，而是致力于将一切设施汇于一整座大楼。录音房、舞蹈室，甚至模拟舞台的小型话剧室、表演教室、健身房、室内游泳池等等，均配置专业的设备；包含餐厅、酒吧、咖啡馆、资料馆等附属设施，只要他想要的都安排上了。所以冰帝大楼堪称一处绝景，也让员工——无论工作人员还是艺人们，非常有归属感。毕竟公司规章中隐私条例可是占很大一部分。  
柳对越前介绍冰帝。公司只有歌手部和表演部，主要服务歌手和演员，至于偶像组合和搞笑艺人等等，则有集团下其他公司负责经营，这些内部消息不便公开。  
越前听得似懂非懂，他对这些不太了解，过去青醋的外交都由乾负责，发布会也是手冢担当，他只知道冰帝的老板叫榊太郎，新闻上有写。既然进了新公司，查一查新老板的名字是必须的。  
柳表示他们现在要去见新老板走个过场，因为越前已经签约，不存在不要他的情况，唯一问题是发展空间，老板会见每个新人，判断资质和接下来给的资源等级。  
越前想了想，不太在意。他只要能继续唱歌就好，因为他坚信，只要他站上舞台，他就能靠实力俘获大批歌迷，无需花哨噱头。  
柳表现的有点介意，他反复叮嘱越前，第一印象要好，毕竟关系到他往后的发展前景。柳并未告诉越前，之所以对他上心，还是受到好友乾贞治额外托付的缘故。柳和乾从小玩到大，从事同一行业，如今有幸在一家公司工作，可谓缘分。乾从越前出道就开始带他，像看着他长大，非常有恋雏情结，这次青醋解散最不放心的也是越前，这点手冢也同样。柳其实不知道手冢亲自拜托迹部的事，他从乾那里知道越前最听手冢的话，所以用手冢来套他。这导致柳带越前进榊的办公室，意外看见迹部也在时，陡然一个激灵，不明所以之外，瞬间紧张起来。  
日本乐坛都知道，迹部景吾在专业上简直严苛到吹毛求疵。  
冰帝的人都知道，迹部景吾来判别一个人的水平，那简直是地狱灾难。  
比起榊太郎，迹部景吾才是冰帝真正的帝王。  
越前不知道，他看见迹部，突然有些紧张——他都要忘记了，他曾是迹部的小歌迷。不，现在其实也是。  
歌迷再怎么吐槽偶像，这么近距离的见面，总归不自在，越前也不例外。  
迹部是他年少时期最中二的意外，深深留下一页篇章，让他又纠结又欢喜。一面提醒自己别像这男人似的台上花里胡哨，一面鞭策自己要唱的比他更好听。  
柳不知道越前的心思，他以为越前看见迹部害怕，心里更感叹时运不济，带越前向装点门面的榊太郎打过招呼，就等着听安排了。  
迹部坐在榊专属的私人躺椅上，正打量越前龙马。  
比想象中要矮小的身材，不过日本人平均身高也就那么回事，所以越前龙马一米六八的个头也凑合了。面部表情呆愣，比手冢那个面瘫好不到哪去，看来不止是不懂拍平面的缘故，手冢不会因为这点很共鸣才招揽这小子的吧？迹部一边想一边心里乐。  
嗯……眼睛很漂亮，就是这双眼睛，第一次在杂志上看见时也出了会神。越前的瞳孔是澄金色，像猫瞳，却比猫瞳灵动鲜活，没有那么渗人。随着灯光明暗，会变化为暖金色、淡金色、琥珀色等等，迹部曾经在青醋的CON碟里看过。  
不过，眼睛再怎么灵，表情不够的话，演戏这条路还是免了吧。迹部不以为意，反而觉得这样最好。因为他自己也不演戏，虽然自认天赋过人，但哪怕电视台给他开了天价片酬，他甚至连客串都没去过。作为歌手，他就专心好好唱歌，越前也理当如此。  
所以，问题还是在唱歌上吧。  
迹部不知不觉将手指点到眉心，更专注地看越前，这让旁观的柳莲二又紧张起来。他很清楚迹部的洞察力，这个标志性动作堪称挑刺前奏，以柳的经验越前当然不算极致出色，但他如璞玉还有雕琢空间，假以时日必然能成为歌坛一颗明珠，虽然现在已有不俗的品相。可是，照样经不起迹部标准的审视。  
果然，迹部放下手，皱了皱眉头。  
越前从头到尾都没看向迹部，他盯着面前的新老板——榊太郎，问好过后，就安静站在一旁。这是他的习惯，不擅长言辞的人，总会站在一旁静静等前辈们外交。  
青醋中越前龙马年龄最小，手冢、不二、大石等人很习惯照顾他，见高层也好，面对歌迷也罢，尤其媒体新闻发布会等场合，能不让小后辈受累，尽量不折腾他。  
可是现在不行。  
迹部只花十分钟就看穿了这点。  
从头到尾，都是柳莲二对榊太郎说明情况，越前龙马尽管不像神游物外，但也真的过分安静了。虽然有的歌手在舞台上和舞台下是两种样子，但迹部没来由的不希望越前龙马这么“静”，这种沉默很像将自己摘出整个环境，这令迹部不悦。  
——所以这小子的歌声没有特别多情绪变化，因为他习惯将自己摘得太干净？  
迹部微微眯起眼睛。

4.  
“喂，问你的特长。”  
迹部景吾突然开口，越前龙马一时还没意识到，他在同自己说话。  
愣了有半分钟，才疑惑地反问：“你在叫我？”  
“啧，不问你难道问你经纪人吗。”迹部不悦地说。  
柳莲二喉头吞咽一下，正要张口，只听榊淡淡提醒：“柳君。”  
他马上不动了。  
越前四下一望，终于看出异样。他直视迹部，认真说：“我会唱歌。”  
“呵。”迹部感到好笑，“你就不会说点什么，比如乐器，编词编曲之类的？”  
越前愣了愣，下意识说：“这些都会，但是，不都是为了唱歌吗？”  
他露出疑惑的样子，真的不懂为什么迹部这么问。在越前龙马的世界里，学习乐器，作曲编曲，写词，甚至学习专辑制作流程，演唱会记走位，无一不是为了好好唱歌，如果说有什么特长，他的世界就只有唱歌。  
他这样回答，包括榊和柳在内的三人都惊讶了。  
迹部怔住了，这一刻，他突然体会到手冢说的那句，这个孩子很单纯是什么意思了。他的确没见过像越前这样的人，还是在这个浊水至深的娱乐圈里。  
迹部好好凝视那双充满困惑的金色眼眸，有什么别样的情绪在心里悄然滋生，瞬间感觉到难过。这样的孩子，在这个圈子里，可以好好走下去吗？迹部为此感到叹息。  
“好吧，唱歌。”他随意重复，挥了挥手，示意柳带人下去。  
柳的表情也很沉重，他似乎也意识到越前龙马前景中会遇到的种种障碍，因此更觉负担。  
等两个人离开，榊太郎开口了，他对迹部道：“有些棘手啊，这个孩子不适合这个圈子。”  
迹部说：“歌适合就好。”  
榊略感惊诧：“你要留下他？你我都知道，哪怕在冰帝也不缺乏竞争，他看起来不谙世事，如果被下手可是很难脱身。冰帝不需要没有自保能力的人，这个圈子诱惑太大，招数太多，只要不伤及公司利益，我们从不阻止艺人为了资源争斗。”  
“也许吧。”迹部含糊道。  
榊的神情变得严肃。  
“景吾，你不要告诉我要帮他。”他的声音暗含警告，“你很清楚，唯独你不能插手，你一出手就会打破平衡。”  
迹部景吾是冰帝的生存法则，是这个世界的王。王若下场则无公平可言，因为王就是绝对。  
“有什么关系。”迹部慢悠悠说，“第一，你觉得他值得吗？我暂时无法评估；第二，他看起来弱小无害，实际又怎样，我也不知道。”  
他调侃道：“说不定看起来是只猫，实际是个幼豹，会吃人那种。”  
迹部慢慢站起来，喝干放在一旁的梅子水。  
“最后，就算我要帮他，又能怎样。”他扬起一双迷倒万千少女的银蓝电眼，抚上泪痣低笑道，“不过是在我的世界，多出一个例外，如果这点都办不到，我又何必站在这个位置。”  
“景吾。”榊很吃惊。  
迹部从容坦白：“我答应过手冢国光，所以越前龙马这个人，我管到底了。他要是有才，我捧他上位，他要是无能，我也能赏他一口饭吃。榊，其他的事你不用多操心，越前龙马由我亲自来带。”  
榊太郎皱了皱眉，仍然没有反驳，他知道还不是时机，如今的迹部听不进去任何劝说，但他颇有预感，这个叫越前龙马的男孩会成为一种变数，谈不上好或坏，仅仅可能失控。

5.  
偶像亲自坐镇，评估他的唱功能力，真让越前龙马受宠若惊——不，是真的“惊”了。  
算上第一遍练习，他已经足足唱了一个多小时，完全没从迹部那里得到个“过”字，打从他出道以来，手冢都没对他这么严苛过！  
越前龙马开始怀疑，如果不是歌评者和歌迷们称赞他有天赋是假的，就是迹部景吾故意在整他。可是，以龙马自身专业水平而言，迹部的每个点评虽然只有两三句，却该死的全戳在点上——他完全没法相信，迹部故意在整他，所以真的是他还差得远吗？  
这让越前大跌眼镜，快要怀疑人生了。  
迹部毒舌起来，简直比越前曾经得到过的评价还高数倍。  
“你真的会唱歌？”他斜睨越前，表情完完全全就是鄙夷，“你懂国文吗，这句歌词你抄个五遍能看的懂它的意思？看得懂？看得懂为什么唱不出感情，你的演绎力差成这样，我应该打个电话问问手冢，怎么让你走出录音棚的！”  
“和部长无关！”提到手冢，越前突然飚了。  
哦，看来手冢是这小鬼的死穴？  
迹部摸了摸下巴，他倒不介意越前突然生气，比刚才看上去没啥活力的沉闷小鬼可爱多了。  
“你也会生气啊。”迹部欠揍地说，“既然会生气，也该看得懂喜欢什么意思吧，你也成年了，好好琢磨下这首歌里的感情，给我唱出来，别让本大爷陪你在这浪费时间。”  
他冷漠转身，头也不回交待柳：“你盯着，他要唱不好，今天就别走出这个房间。”  
临到门前，迹部想了想，又隔空对越前道：“小鬼，你要只有这种水平，直接退圈吧，单飞是不可能的，别给手冢丢人。我话放在这里，别怪我不给你机会，三个小时后我会再来。”  
越前第一次感到屈辱。他从迹部眼里看到失望，不仅是出自偶像，还有一点迹部质疑手冢的不甘。他一直喊手冢“部长”，因为手冢的歌迷这么叫他，越前也从善如流，从幼稚的想逗手冢笑到渐渐习惯这个称呼。此时念在嘴里，却苦在心里。迹部质疑他的能力，就是质疑手冢的眼光，但越前不想被手冢的眼光牵绊，他突然明白迹部这么在意，不是因为自己，而是因为手冢，这令他感到侮辱，甚至想要负气离开。  
凭什么手冢一句话，他被“卖”给冰帝，如今又是手冢看好他，迹部才纡尊降贵跑来关照，这些施舍一般的东西，越前统统都不想要。他只想好好唱歌，为什么总给他弄的这么复杂。  
但是，如果现在他转头就走，不就证明了他没本事，迹部的判言都说对了？意识到被人从头到脚看扁了，越前气得浑身发抖，他讨厌失败。他要用实力让迹部景吾看清自己，证明自己，而不是什么手冢托付的人。等他证明自己，他就能离开了。越前龙马再艰难，也不需要别人施舍般的庇护！  
柳莲二在旁边看着越前的小脸一会白一会红，拳头握得紧紧，很怕他失控砸墙砸乐器，好在这小子涵养数一数二，再生气也没有乐坛中不罕见的“另类出格”行为。  
柳其实很为越前鸣不平，他研究过越前龙马出道至今的记录，组合歌曲多以青春为主，单曲也阳光积极，看出来这孩子在情感上偏单纯，迹部挑的这首歌技巧偏上，越前的音感驾驭起来很轻松——问题在表现力。  
这首苦闷单恋主题的歌，如果换迹部自己来唱，当然不要太拿手。但是越前龙马，这个情感经历单纯甚至可以说一片空白，刚刚成年又唱歌一根筋的大男孩，对他而言理解其中的单相思无疑等同读天书吧。  
柳曾经和乾沟通过越前的事，他清楚越前没有谈过恋爱，为人对男女感情也很迟钝，迹部的出题在柳眼里真的是刁难，但他也没够胆子在迹部面前为越前说项，他甚至都不敢问迹部原因，也许迹部根本不知道，这小子是情感白痴呢？  
其实，柳并没有猜错。  
迹部在听过越前的歌后，认为越前在歌曲表现力上有所欠缺，他想来想去，挑了首既可以检验越前的唱功，又能指点越前表现力的曲子。但万万没想到，这小鬼比榆木还疙瘩，一首抒情苦闷的单恋曲，被他唱的杀气腾腾，要多离谱有多离谱。  
迹部感到相当地打脸，前头还在榊面前拍胸脯打包票，越前小鬼以后归他管，后脚发现自己招来一块不开窍的木头，迹部大少爷这辈子还没这么栽过。  
心情复杂地在咖啡馆消磨了三小时，迹部不抱希望地回到唱练室，抱臂旁观皱着眉的越前龙马中途休息，小鬼喝着饮料，看上去满脸愤懑。  
见到他，柳莲二停下说教，推了推越前。  
迹部从容道：“我时间不多，开始吧。”  
谁知，越前突然对他说：“你给我的这首歌，我唱不来。”  
迹部挑高眉：“哦？你认输了？”他倒是相当意外，如果这就是结局，他不会掩饰对越前龙马的失望。  
越前看了看他，说：“我换一首。你的歌，怎么样？难度也差不多吧。”  
迹部冷冷道：“谁允许你随便改歌？”  
越前毫不退缩地道：“我只要证明唱的比你好，不就行了？说到底，这首歌你也没唱过，拿什么评估？”他紧盯迹部的脸，满满挑衅之色。  
迹部怀疑这小子把所有的气都撒在这一瞥中了。  
不过——  
“你口气不小嘛。”  
迹部非常在意那句“唱的比你好”，他真的很久没遇到这种级别的挑衅了。胆敢如此挑衅他的人，应该自他五岁起就已经绝迹在他面前了！不给个临死前的挣扎机会，都嫌死的太便宜。  
越前得到首肯——他完全无视柳在旁边拼命打眼色——昂首挺胸踏进录音室，继续无视柳已经毫无血色一副“完蛋了”的表情。  
越前龙马挑了迹部的成名曲——《CROSS WITH YOU》，音乐响起瞬间，迹部挑高了眉。  
接下来，他的表情从惊讶到渐渐平静，化为难言的复杂。  
少年声线低沉，清澈与磁性和谐地共存，越前的《CROSS WITH YOU》，不是单纯模仿迹部的唱腔，他诠释了一种别样味道。清纯的，魅惑的，引诱着，放纵着……这是从未有过的越前，一派天真渲染极致的诱惑。

何が俺をこんなに热くさせる？（是什么令我如此燥热？）  
寄せる波の顶点へ昇ってゆく（攀升至汹涌而来的波浪的顶点）  
静か過ぎる 空気にはそう驯染めない（过分安静的空气无法被渲染）  
燃えるような 激しさを求めている（追求如同燃烧般的刺激）

迹部自己写的词，谱的曲，他清楚每个字、每个音符背后的涵义，当同样的旋律从越前口中唱出来，仿佛拼图留白的那一块碎片被轻巧填上。  
越前不知道，这首《CROSS WITH YOU》寄托着迹部不为人知的情绪，正如曾经每一首由他亲自填词谱曲的歌，都带着隐秘的留白。迹部从不介意他人翻唱他的歌，他像一位出题者，抛下一道道Quiz，等待有人用不同方式的解答，填补歌曲中的留白。因为他实在太寂寞，在歌唱领域中，他不断寻找可以并肩同行，懂得他音乐心声的人，King在舞台上邀请众人，却无一人能够登台，他的玩心被一次次翻唱的失望逐渐磨灭，冷漠冰封了歌灵，宴席不再举行。  
如今的迹部能轻松写出脍炙人口符合商业市场的大热曲，也不再做无谓的留白，只有他出道早期的那些单曲还能从中窥见端倪。越前龙马挑的是迹部的成名曲，一首对未来充满乐趣和玩性的作品，在数年之后，以迹部意料不到的方式，给予他曾希冀过的圆满。

6.  
一曲终了，越前龙马回到迹部景吾面前，等待这个男人的评价。迹部却像陷入回忆中，径自沉思，没有回应他。直到柳莲二出口询问，迹部才恍惚回神。  
“嗯……”他用一个字表达了意思。  
柳的眉梢终于松开了。  
唯独越前很不满意，他追问迹部：“喂，你什么意思。”  
迹部看了看他，心中却在思量，越前真的很有天赋，但他之于自己最宝贵的地方，可不在他的天赋。  
“本大爷承认你的实力。”迹部终是掩下所有心思，挑了大众款回答。  
“很好。”越前面无表情地说，“你既然承认，我就告辞了。”  
迹部和柳双双一愣。  
“等等，越前君，你去哪里。”柳意识到男孩情绪不对。  
越前冷冷道：“回家。”  
“呃，还没安排接下来的工作啊。”柳提醒他。  
越前断然拒绝：“不用了！我不需要你们的施舍。如果不好和部长交待，我会同他说！”  
他是真的生气了，而且，非常执拗的性格。  
迹部愣过很快恢复，他淡淡问：“你要退社吗。”  
“不可以吗？”越前直直盯着他，“如果你只想找部长唱歌，你自己去找他回来，我不奉陪。”  
柳很想阻止越前，激怒迹部真不是一个好选项。  
迹部终于明白越前在意什么，他似乎戳痛了这个男孩的自尊，而单纯的男孩执著起来十头牛拉不回来，属于极难搞定的性格。  
“本大爷确实受手冢所托，准备接手你这个麻烦的小鬼。”迹部故意道。  
果然，越前瞬间陷入冰寒空间。  
“我不用你们管！”  
“本大爷可没工夫管闲事，尤其你这么讨人厌的小鬼，又不可爱，脾气又倔强。”迹部似有若无瞟向越前，话锋一转，“谁让手冢那家伙欠我的债呢。”  
“你说什么？”越前没料到这茬，当场愣了。  
“本大爷说手冢那个可恶家伙，欠了一堆债，借口家族继承什么玩意的直接跑了，把你这个麻烦小鬼抵押给我，你说我去找谁讲理？”  
他缓步踱到越前面前，将他逼到墙边，低头紧盯那双惊愕金眸，暧昧地抬起他小巧的下颌，声音华丽而磁性：“本大爷可不勉为其难，接收你这个小混蛋？还是说，你有办法填上手冢欠我的债，还有你的天价违约金，啊嗯？”  
“我……我没值那么多钱……”越前磕磕绊绊地说，他显然慌了。  
“小鬼，你签合约的时候没看数字吗？”迹部感到好笑。  
越前压根没见过自己的合同，他跟旧公司签约，如果旧公司将他的合同转让给新公司，那确实是不知道的。其实他的合约签在乾名下，乾进了冰帝，所以合约自动续到冰帝，这块具体操作，手冢没有告诉过他。  
“多少钱，我慢慢赔给你行吗？”越前弱气地说。  
“大概要你不吃不喝开足一千场演唱会吧。”迹部无情地说。  
“……”  
越前面上纠结，迹部打赌他心里已经在狂钉手冢小人了。  
“所以你看。你还是呆在冰帝，保证供应一日三餐，等你还完债，爱去哪里去哪里。”迹部脸不红心不跳说着谎言，动摇着越前的思想。  
开足一千场演唱会……要出多少张单曲……多少张专辑……天啊，手冢到底留下什么烂摊子给自己……难怪迹部景吾一句一个手冢说不停，分明是债主的怨念！  
越前打心底感到委屈，他这样想，面上也显露出来，差点没让迹部放声大笑，King还是蛮要面子的。  
柳莲二全程不作声，看着冰帝的帝王忽悠一个刚来的小新人，简直叹为观止。  
这种坑蒙拐骗，换个人都不信，但越前龙马居然被套牢牢的，男孩压根没怀疑过迹部说的话，不知该说他过分单纯好骗，还是在这类事上不擅长怀疑。  
不过，比起涉世未深的男孩，冰帝的帝王又是怎么回事？  
柳不禁疑惑地看向迹部景吾。他从来不知道，迹部居然会是这么费心的人？对一个扭头就走的乐坛新星，迹部不该是连目送都懒的瞧一眼吗？他的疑问似乎引起迹部的注意，华丽的帝王轻轻一个眼神，让柳立时会意。  
柳莲二适时上前对越前说：“越前君，事情就是这样，今天你也累了，先回去休息。剩下的工作行程，我会再和你沟通。”  
越前龙马似乎还没从突然欠债的打击中恢复，他浑浑噩噩点头，连忙出去了，快的就像躲避迹部这个大债主。  
迹部看越前落荒而逃，面上的笑意就没停过。  
“柳，你想问什么。”冰帝的帝王从不说废话。  
“迹部桑，这个男孩不好带。”柳直言道，“他太单纯了，我顾着一整个组，不能保证好好保护他，尤其——来自内部斗争的时候。”  
“哦？看来你也不过如此，难道你的好友没有拜托你，好好照顾他？”  
“……”  
“柳，不要在我面前装模作样。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
柳莲二叹气，他应该知道，冰帝没有什么事能瞒得过它的王。  
迹部冷傲地拆穿柳的伎俩：“你在试探我，是否为越前龙马开特例。”  
“对不起，我确有此意，但更多的还是担心。”柳不准备为自己辩解，“虽然乾告诉过我越前龙马的情况，但我此前真的没想到，他可以这样单纯。”  
“你害怕了？”  
“虽然很丢人，但我确实没法保证护好他。”  
“所以，你承认自己不如乾贞治。”迹部玩味地说。  
“不。相信如果是贞治一个人，他也没把握护好越前。”柳唯独不愿输给好友，他分析道，“越前龙马很幸运，青醋是个十分爱护他的组合，大石秀一郎、不二周助都不会同他竞争，手冢国光更是非常呵护他，应该说过去的越前由四个人努力保护，才没有触碰到他本该第一时间察觉的复杂世界。”  
迹部没有否认柳的判断。  
“你想要我承诺什么？”迹部问。  
柳想了想，说：“我想听迹部桑的意见。是继续让他这样单纯下去，还是……”  
柳没有说完，但迹部已经足够明白他的意思。只要一句话，柳莲二就会遵照迹部的意思执行，真不愧狡猾的军师。如果迹部认为越前龙马不需要接触那些暗面，那柳承认能力不足，就需要迹部亲自护越前，如果迹部认为越前龙马应该走出干净的天地，见识下圈中残酷，柳更乐得放手不管，也不会苛责到头上。  
但，这点算计的心思，摆的太明显，仍然叫迹部不快。在冰帝，从来没人敢在他面前有商有量，柳莲二能这样做，是因为迹部今天的表现，对这个叫越前龙马的男孩，确实反常到极点。这也是榊太郎担忧地警告迹部的原因——会有像柳这样嗅出端倪的人，借着那个孩子，企图挑战冰帝帝王的绝对权威。  
迹部不准备放任。他轻飘飘看一眼柳，让后者脖颈冷汗丛生。  
“乾贞治带越前龙马的时候，他有冰帝的地位和资源吗？”迹部轻问。  
“……”柳的冷汗滴下来了。  
“青醋在日本艺能界，地位很高吗？”迹部又问。  
“……”  
柳突然深深一鞠躬：“对不起。”  
迹部淡淡道：“冰帝不养废物。”他转身离去，傲慢地撂下一席话，“如果越前龙马在冰帝还不如在青醋，本大爷真得对手冢磕头认输呢。柳莲二，你可千万，不要让我丢尽脸面。”  
“……是，保证不会。”  
迹部满意地走了。  
柳莲二擦了擦汗湿的手，意识到自己太过鲁莽。  
迹部的逆鳞始终是他的骄傲，而柳过于误判迹部对越前的反常，遗忘了资料里迹部最讨厌认输，尤其输给学生时代宿敌的手冢。他刚刚恰好在这件事上，戳中迹部的死穴。  
说到底，越前龙马不过是个比拼的筹码，不巧落在柳莲二手里，如果他带好越前，迹部认为赢了手冢，帝心大悦，自然不会亏待他。如果越前出了差错，毁在他手中，让迹部在手冢面前落下风，那自然也要拿他祭天了。  
想到这，柳莲二愁煞眉头。他就知道，这活不容易，如果能提前知道有这一天，他还不如跟幸村和真田转去当表演部经纪人算了。  
唉，都是命。

7.  
迹部景吾心情很好。  
他品着一支上好勃艮第，脑海中依然回荡着越前龙马磁性魅惑的歌声。  
男孩唱歌时变换的神情也在眼前清晰重映。  
已经很久没有这样的感觉了。  
迹部抬头望向装饰繁复的巨型吊灯，脑中是越前那双金灿灿的眼眸。  
那么骄傲，倔强。自尊受损时闪耀破碎的光芒也很迷人，令人想让那双眼眸破碎的更多，最好带上氤氲水汽。  
意识到自己在想什么，一股熟悉的热意从腹中流淌而过，迹部陡然惊醒。  
——他好像对越前动了心思。


	2. Chapter 2

8.  
——虽然但是，这孩子太干净了，他动不起。  
迹部景吾盯着越前龙马伏身案前，缩成一团，认真记谱的娇小身影，心中万分纠结。他已经很久没遇过这样令他心动的人，可是越前明显不好拐。  
再说了，如果仅仅只是想要，也没有非要不可吧？  
在心里判断越前对自己的影响，迹部挣扎一宿，还是觉得越前对他的宝贵不在随便拐上床，诚然越前的诱惑力太大，但比起他是所有翻唱迹部歌中最能唱出他心意的人，这点皮肉享受能舍就舍吧。  
迹部还不想失去越前，他准备好好栽培这个小鬼，让他华丽起来，说出去就是迹部景吾的骄傲。  
——虽然但是，这孩子太干净了，单独相处真容易把持不住。  
迹部沉敛深眸，盯越前太久，他容易迷失自己。  
在他不华丽地自我审视时，越前龙马也被迹部景吾的视线搅的很烦躁。  
“喂，你是不是很闲。”他终于忍不住问。  
“啊嗯？”迹部装听不懂。  
“你不去练歌，不去写作品，不去参加什么活动吗？”越前抗议，“你在这里盯着我，很像老师盯梢写作业，我根本没法记下乐谱。”  
迹部毫不客气指出：“这么点难度就受不了，你以后参加综艺节目，让你十分钟内记一首歌的旋律，一首歌的舞步，你要怎么办，笨死在台上出糗吗。”  
他漫不经心的话惹来越前的抗议。  
“记歌没问题，谁说要跳舞了，没本事唱好歌的人才要跳舞。”  
他这样说，迹部大少爷不高兴了。  
“小鬼，你对舞曲或者R＆B有什么意见？你懂Rap吗，懂什么叫节奏感吗？”  
“我的乐感没问题，我不需要靠跳舞来证明。”  
“呵呵，我看小鬼你是五体不协调吧，跳不好才这么排斥。”  
“我看你才是，浪费声音不好好唱歌，非炫耀自己能扭来扭去。”  
柳莲二才离开五分钟不到，顿感人生灰暗，这两位凑在一起不知什么情况，从没安安分分待过十五分钟，斗嘴是家常便饭，吵到兴头上能直接动手——瞧，说什么来什么。  
只见越前龙马抄起旁边的豆豆龙玩偶，对迹部景吾进行一次投掷攻击，被毫不留情打掉，冰帝向以华丽著称的帝王直接上手揉乱少年的墨发，惹来更多抗议。  
柳莲二为自己适应良好鼓掌，短短两天，他竟然能从一开始心急火燎的阻止到平淡如常的看戏，真是莫大的进步。  
“受不了。”迹部大长腿一迈，直接远离战区，对柳莲二道，“给这小子一张门票，本大爷要让他见识见识，什么叫舞台现场的魅力！”  
柳立刻会意，点头道：“我会安排那天的时间。”  
迹部指的是他最近的演唱会，一场为fans准备的mini con，只有一个半小时，他会唱几首歌，选曲以舞台表现为主。  
越前看起来真的很不服气，他仍然在记自己的新歌，迹部替他挑了首单曲，打算推他出细碟，当然——要在迹部彻底满意之后。  
迹部期待越前龙马来个华丽转型，单飞的第一张Single，从选曲、作词、编曲都与过去青醋时期大不相同，还要做一支MV，搭配DVD版本一起限售。这是个重头活，柳莲二这几天都在忙这些事，但迹部说不急，他希望越前在正式录歌前，能意识到更多“自我”。  
按迹部的话，越前不能延续青醋的形象，所以在歌曲表现上也不能再按青醋时期走明快青春风。迹部替越前选的单曲叫《レゾンデートル》，蓝调的音乐风格，慵懒、舒意的主题对声音诠释的细腻度很高。选这首歌有迹部的私心，自从听过越前翻唱他的《CROSS WITH YOU》，他就判断越前完全可以驾驭这种类型的曲子——顺便吐槽手冢暴殄天物，让能开法拉利的人去开幼儿园碰碰车——青醋的风格，迹部向来不感冒。  
但是，越前太习惯青醋时期的唱法，换风格也不是习惯不来，表现力和细腻度则一时没法达到迹部的要求。迹部的音色性感，按他粉丝的话来说，就是：感觉听一下就怀孕了。因此他的歌很少“清纯派”，难得玩一把纯情也要来点儿自恋忧郁风。蓝调、爵士乐都是迹部的热爱，他也爱搞摇滚，不过纯摇滚的市场太窄，迹部会中和一些曲风。  
越前声音偏低，但很干净透彻，音域很广，完全能达到迹部要求的基础条件。加上他乐感非常好，记忆力也强，原本不在话下——直到迹部意识到越前对舞台表现是个空缺，他觉得有必要让这小鬼见识一下，什么叫有的歌曲是为舞台表演而生的。  
迹部很爱演唱会，那是一场视觉盛宴和听觉饕宴的双重享受，他所有歌曲都很适合舞台，为了契合主题，提供摄制MV的灵感，他甚至会给每支曲子编排一个故事，或者有趣的背景。他希望越前龙马也享受这样的唱歌，在精心编织的梦境中，歌声才能很好传达。但越前龙马的态度是从歌声传递就够了。虽然也行，到底格局上差强人意。  
迹部觉得你不想跳舞，不想上舞台，那也行，但演绎分得满吧？没有故事的歌拿什么打动人，纯靠所谓的唱功吗？为什么影视金曲容易大热，那么引起人的共鸣，因为音乐为故事而生，歌词能令人产生联想，唱歌不应该局限于声音的感动，而在于音乐引发的丰富联想。如果创作者本身贫乏，演唱者没有想象力，又拿什么影响歌迷？  
他和越前说不通，干脆送他一张演唱会门票，让他好好看自己的舞台。  
迹部不知道，他出道以来每场演唱会，越前可是通通一场不落全部看了，去现场追CON是没有的，但演唱会DVD他从没漏买过，还要买两版，一版限量留着收藏，一版普版拿来看，场刊也是都收的，除了场刊的东西都不要，因为迹部会在场刊中披露自己的舞台设计、选曲风格、创作理念等等。迹部每个版本的碟他都有，single的各个限量版和普通版，album的限量版和普通版，附带的MV他也统统都看过。  
听到迹部送他vip座席票，越前心中翻个白眼，距离上次十四岁看现场，他已经四年没去过迹部的CON，上次飘了几百条吐槽弹幕，这次不知道会怎样。越前很想对迹部说省省吧，我宁可听你的碟来回播，也不想看你上台孔雀开屏，对着台下一群女fans搔首弄姿。  
可惜抗议无效，他很快发现迹部在冰帝权力很大，不管他要做什么，新老板全部都会答应。这样的迹部，他可开罪不起。越前虽然对圈子了解不多，基本的职场概念还是懂的。柳告知他看CON行程的时候，越前没什么反应。他现在欠迹部一大笔巨款，暂时又没其他工作，还是乖乖听话吧。

9.  
来到熟悉的横滨アリーナ，龙马心中腹诽，真不愧是日本第一巨星，开个mini con都要用这种场地，让其他歌手怎么活。他知道迹部景吾的作派，开全国巡回必然六大巨蛋，有事没事办个散CON就要武道馆、横滨アリーナ这种场地。这次办场一个半小时的mini con，也是精心设计舞台和流程，做足十五套表演服，不容许环节出一丝差错。  
青醋没在这里办过演唱会，他们只在武道场唱过两次。越前不无羡慕地想，如果能和前辈们在巨蛋开场，那人生也算无悔快意了——可惜这个梦想宣告流产，这辈子再也不可能。  
想到这里，他不免心情微暗，坐在vip席也绷着小脸，丝毫没意识到自己的出现，早已在迹部的fans中引起不小骚动。早有用望远镜看见他的fans们私下窃窃私语，传闻青醋的盐系小王子在组合解散后签约冰帝，官方消息却迟迟没有发布，越前的fans们也都在纷纷打听偶像的近况，谁知时隔两月，他竟然出现在迹部景吾的mini con上，还坐vip席位。这重磅消息瞬间传遍了推特，迹部景吾的fans们流讯很快，引来越前龙马的粉丝到处询问，她们很久没见自家小王子，谁会想到去迹部景吾的con逮人呢。  
柳早在安排下今天的行程时就考虑到这个状况，他顺势公开了越前龙马的官方公式推特。过去青醋的公式是集体的不能沿用，现在越前公开新官方，代表他正式单飞了，公式简介隶属冰帝，证实了传闻——瞬间引来大批fans的留言祝福，过去青醋的组合解散，只有越前继续唱歌，不少青醋的歌迷也纷纷留言期待小王子的新歌。  
同一时间，冰帝更新了官网上越前龙马的主页，同时还有不二周助和大石秀一郎，公开在表演部，身份是“俳优”。  
推特上闹的沸沸扬扬，越前人在现场等迹部开唱，压根没留意这些事。  
他也不知道，迹部办这场mini con表意为了回馈粉丝，实意是他心痒想找个理由上舞台了，不是正规演唱会，压根不会请人来，所以越前龙马是这场mini con唯一的vip。这就不由得两边粉丝想多了，在迹部fans眼里，这场偶像和粉丝的lovelove con多个越前龙马的vip是什么意思？在越前fans眼里，消失两个月的小王子跑去一场不正式的mini con怎么回事？唯一两家粉丝都想知道的事，迹部景吾和越前龙马什么关系？他们竟然这么熟吗？怎么一个出道五年，一个出道三年，过去完全没有交集呢？  
这些舆论风向，七七八八的杂事，都交给冰帝舆情部和公关部处理去了。  
当事人照样谁也不服谁，铆着一股劲，想要狠狠让对方低头认输。  
越前龙马喜欢迹部景吾的歌，享受他的现场，但真的不爱迹部跳舞，这不妨碍他依旧被迹部高超的舞台表现力，以及强大控场力吸引，继而震惊地发现，迹部的实力已经远非四年前可比了，一直看DVD精华剪辑版，真的不如现场看一次来得震撼啊。越前不无感慨，同时理解迹部为什么这么爱演唱会舞台，这完全是他的主场，按他的心意，每个人被他的一举一动吸引、尖叫，为他精心设计的表演而震撼、感动。他让你哭，你就嚎啕大哭，他逗你笑，你就破涕而笑，越前听见现场撕破嗓音的尖叫，再表现的淡然，内心也渐渐升起热血。他此刻极其渴望冲上舞台，想要尖叫地唱歌，想要嘶吼旋律，他渴望表演，这些都是迹部的带动。  
这个男人真的太可怕了，现在的自己或许真赢不过他。  
如果越前龙马可以用歌声震撼歌迷，迹部景吾就能调动他的全身来震撼观众——不仅仅只是歌迷，他让这个场地的每一寸土地都随着他转，每个设计都在他掌心中翻转，因此每颗人心都为他雀跃鼓动。  
迹部景吾——那个舞台上光芒四射的耀眼巨星，在用现实向越前展示，何为极致的感染力。  
这刻他就是宇宙的中心，毫无疑问。  
终场，在粉丝们激动叫喊的encore声中，迹部穿着相对休闲的舞台短T和嬉皮牛仔重新登场。他诙谐自在地向粉丝们打招呼，第二场freetalk姗姗来迟。  
越前显得心不在焉，他向来觉得freetalk浪费时间，除了歌声，他不喜欢和歌迷做额外的互动。  
迹部的声音带着明显调侃：“最近，有个不华丽的小鬼说我没唱过这首歌，没资格说他唱的好不好，真的相当头疼。”  
底下一片窃窃私语，粉丝们随即交头接耳。  
迹部故意又道：“所以呢，今天我特地准备了这首歌，让那个小鬼现场听一听，本大爷唱的究竟好不好。”  
粉丝们很快反应过来，一片惊讶和尖叫此起彼伏。  
她们终于明白，迹部景吾说的是越前龙马。  
这份熟稔的语气，埋怨般的宠溺口吻，着实让迹部的fans们接到超级暴击，推特立刻刷爆了#迹部景吾献唱越前龙马#的话题，各大网媒也纷纷刊登诸如《迹部景吾横滨开唱，为向越前龙马证明实力》、《迹部景吾遭越前龙马质疑实力？》、《迹部景吾安可重返竟为越前龙马》等八卦引战意味十足的报道。  
冰帝舆情部和公关部今夜加班加点，纷纷叫苦不迭。  
现场两名当事人毫无所觉，一个忙着挑衅，一个被动接受挑衅。  
迹部选的返场曲是老牌乐队Mr.Children的《Drawing》，那首让越前龙马说唱不来的歌，这就很有意思了，起码在越前眼里，迹部在打他脸，瞬间让他想抽对方。可惜舞台太远，迹部也太远，他身边没有衬手的玩偶可以丢过去。  
音乐缓缓倾流，迹部在一片调暗的舞台星光点缀中，张开了口——

遠い遠い子供の頃梦で見た景色が（遥远的孩提时代所梦见的景色）  
一瞬フラッシュバックしたんだ（一瞬间在脑海里闪回）  
……  
……  
この素晴らしい 煩わしい気持ちを（这样美妙又腻烦的心情）  
真空パックしておけないもんかなぁ（能否用真空包装保存呢）  
絵に描いたとしても（即使将它画下来）  
時と共に何かが色褪せてしまうでしょう（随着时间流逝也会褪色吧）  
永遠はいつでも（永远它总是）  
形のない儚い幻影(かげ)（没有形状的梦幻泡影）  
君と共に 僕の元に（和你一起，留在我身边）  
……  
……  
どんな場面でも（无论什么场景）  
僕の絵には必ず君が描かれていて（我的画一定描绘着你）  
目を閉じたまま深呼吸してみれば分かる（轻闭双眼，试着深呼吸，就会明白）  
君はいつも 僕のノートに（你一直存在我的笔记中）

他是披星戴月的帝王，骄傲在属于自己的舞台，唱着寂寥而怀念的歌。那逝去的年华似水，色彩斑斓渐渐淡去，他悠远绵长的声音放下一切蛊惑，丢掉所有欲念，仅仅唱着他无法传递的思念。  
越前睁大的金眸不知不觉被泪水糊住视线。  
他从未听过迹部这样唱歌，他不知道，迹部也可以这样唱歌。  
但是为什么——他变得这样难受。  
歌词的一字一句，以全新的感受闯入他的大脑，挑起无限的惆怅，这份感觉名为悲伤。  
【我果然，最喜欢迹部景吾唱歌了。】  
越前龙马合上双眼，任温热的泪水烫过冰凉的面颊。  
青醋的过往一幕幕在眼前掠过。  
手冢、不二、大石、乾……熟悉的笑颜一张张在脑海中清晰如昨。  
絵に描いたとしても  
時と共に何かが色褪せてしまうでしょう  
永遠はいつでも  
形のない儚い幻影(かげ)  
君と共に 僕の元に  
啊啊——他终于懂得，那份不能言出于口的“舍不得”。  
心中油然而生一股冲动，想让迹部景吾看到他的舞台，名为越前龙马的独一无二的舞台。

10.  
越前龙马将自己关在唱练室。  
柳莲二喊不动他，敲门也没人理，瞬间摇头离开了。今天迹部景吾有新闻发布会，为昨天圆满的mini con应付采访，所以他没空来管这小鬼。  
等迹部结束发布会，应付完采访，他又要出席两场名人酒会——推不掉，真烦躁。  
他心里惦记越前那个小鬼，漫不经心听着助理第五次在他耳边报告昨天mini con引发的舆情讨论。  
什么他和越前龙马关系惹非议啦，什么粉丝开始扒他们的过去，已经扒出他和原青醋成员的手冢国光是中学宿敌啦……粉丝们想象力超级丰富，编出至少十个版本的八卦，其中有手冢托孤论，迹部打压手冢退圈论，迹部撬手冢墙角（后宫？）论，每个故事绘声绘色，添油加醋好不热闹。  
啧，这种小事，来和本大爷说什么！  
迹部心里漫不经心，无所谓坊间随便乱传，反正只要媒体不乱搞事，掀不起大浪。还有，千万别找那小鬼麻烦，否则别怪自己不客气。  
迹部下午回到公司才听柳说越前关自己快一天了，早餐一杯牛奶，午餐什么都没吃，他当即感到不悦，阻止助理在旁边报告接下来的行程，只说了句：今天剩下的时间没空。  
助理叫苦不迭，赶忙替帝王处理外务去。  
迹部敲了敲唱练室的门，等待半分钟，没反应。他毫不犹豫对柳示意，把备用钥匙拿来。  
柳本身很注重艺人的隐私，所以越前一整天不出来，他也没敢开进去打扰，万一越前来了什么唱歌灵感，他不是搞砸事情吗？现在迹部发话，他也不再等，找事务部要来备用钥匙，当迹部的面开进去。  
越前龙马在练歌，熟悉的旋律，熟悉的音调——迹部昨天刚刚唱过的《Drawing》。  
迹部和柳进去的时候，男孩正结束尾音，开始新的重演。  
他软软的声音像浸泡在水里，沙哑和清透同时出现在一种音质中，迹部看见越前的侧脸，立刻让柳出去。  
柳愣了一瞬，赶紧离开了。  
迹部皱着眉头，紧紧盯着越前龙马。他的歌声荡过空间，传来无法压抑的悲伤和难过。如果迹部的《Drawing》是感伤的怀念，越前的《Drawing》是被抛弃的痛苦。  
絵に描いたとしても  
時と共に何かが色褪せてしまうでしょう  
……  
どんな場面でも  
僕の絵には必ず君が描かれていて  
……  
迹部敏锐意识到，越前在向过去告别——尽管如此痛苦，他仍想挣扎着向过去那个依恋着青醋的自己告别。他情感投入地唱着这首歌，满面泪水也没有停下一刻。  
不知第几遍的重演，结束最后一个尾音，越前的嗓子应该已经不堪负荷了，明显的哭音混杂在演绎中，令迹部再也无法忍耐。他推开录音间的门，在越前来不反应的呆怔瞬间，将这个小鬼狠狠拉过来，抱进怀里。  
越前挣扎了一瞬，眼泪又不争气冒出来，他的脸抵住迹部的胸口，丢人地不愿抬头了。  
迹部没有说话，他紧搂越前回到外间，摸着他的头发，落下安抚的吻。  
“小鬼，我给你讲个故事。”  
迹部低沉磁性的嗓音从越前头顶传来，他抱着越前坐上沙发，搂得紧紧的。  
“从前有位王子颠沛流离，认识一位骑士，骑士带他回骑士团，王子很喜欢。后来，骑士团回到王国帝都，王子也跟着回来了，皇宫很大，有国王在等王子，他对王子说，这里才是你的家。”  
“王子一定要住在皇宫里，和国王一起，这才是回家，你懂吗？”  
迹部亲吻少年的发梢，他只想好好抱紧这个小王子，给他最大的安慰。  
越前哽咽地说：“你不要哄我。”他软软绵绵的嗓音带着委屈、难过、羞耻和无法抑制的悲伤。  
迹部的心软得一塌糊涂，他想好好保护越前远离这些伤人的情绪，直到世界末日。大脑瞬间给出了判断：彻底完了。他真的把这个干净纯粹、骄傲又柔软的小王子深深放进心里，再也送不走了。  
拥抱又紧了数分，迹部难得抿紧薄唇，不再说一句话。他唯恐自己说出惯常的戏弄，那样会让越前更伤心，他没法再像过去对待这个不华丽的小鬼。  
——迹部景吾，爱上越前龙马了。

11.  
“所以你到底还要捂多久。”  
双眼肿成核桃，越前不肯把柳递过来的毛巾拿开，让迹部看一眼那双水澄澄的金色眼睛。  
“不要你管。”  
越前哭过后闷闷的鼻音有小情绪了，这是上演宝宝不开心吗？  
迹部哭笑不得，但他不会笑话越前，到嘴的毒舌给他吞回肚子里，烦闷地抚了抚额角。  
——他该拿这个心尖尖的宝贝怎么办？  
柳很好中和了尴尬气氛，他清了清嗓子说：“越前，你太鲁莽了。过两天就要录新歌，现在唱哑了怎么办？万幸你没唱坏嗓子，造成不可弥补的后果。”  
这种公事公办的态度，反而令越前从尴尬和羞耻中回神，低头轻声道歉：“对不起。”  
柳也很无奈，越前归他管，要有什么三长两短，迹部准第一个削了他。柳不傻，今天这些事看在眼里，迹部对越前什么态度，再明显不过了。至少他绝不会让越前受委屈，护不护都是过去式。柳也聪明，如果迹部真对越前爱护有加，他这个经纪人跟着吃香喝辣即可，要是比爱护的感情更深，那也千万别动什么利用越前的念头，迹部啃起人来也是不吐骨头，玩到退圈事小，直接被玩死事大。柳还年轻，大好前途，不想就这么折在小鬼身上。再说了，有迹部看着，越前大小事都安全，他兜不住了找帝王呀，还担啥老妈子的心呢。当然，这个事要保密起来，对乾贞治也不能说，看越前这念旧情的模样，万一给人卖了还替人数钱，好处乾拿黑锅柳背，立海的军师可不傻。  
柳莲二随便捋一捋就有了主意，迹部对越前不一般可以推到想赢手冢身上，反正一开始迹部也是这么忽悠他的，这样既安全又保险，不会招来非议。至于外部舆论怎么走，越乱越离谱越好，他才懒得管。  
迹部没空管柳怎么想，他盘算了一下，既然柳是越前的经纪人，以后肯定瞒不住，倒不如让他习惯，他知道柳莲二很聪明，自己不用说，对方也能找到最合适的定位。果然，柳一句不问，将越前的心思转到接下来的工作，让迹部十分满意。

越前龙马发泄了过往情绪，没有包袱，唱起新歌跟开窍了似的，迹部脸大地认为是自己mini con的功劳，遭到小王子一记白眼，一句你还差得远。  
《レゾンデートル》只录一天就成功了，柳非常高兴，迹部更是欣慰。  
这首歌花了大价钱，合作的知名制作人，迹部动用御用团队给越前多编了三个版本，只把staff名单列出来都吓死人。越前尝试了四种风格的演绎，收入进他即将公布的新Single。这还不足够，迹部原定要拍的MV，一直找不到合适的Idea，风格未定，联系好的几名导演也没法确定最终要谁。  
这天，迹部和越前关在排练室，沟通MV创意，越前打死也不想跳舞，迹部退而求其次，让他做点节奏感的动作。  
越前想了想，说：“像《ボクロ》里那样一段？我不要。”  
迹部说：“唔，那加一段街头动感节拍怎么样？”  
越前摇头：“不要，像《DISCOVER》那样蠢死了。”  
“那故事情节，安排广场上的邂逅？”  
“你以为在拍《Dream Maker》吗？”  
“……群像，这样总没问题。”  
“你想弄成《Wonderful Days》那样？”  
“WD里有群像？”  
“三版重制里的那段，你在前年夏con舞台演过，重编后收录了一版。不是我说，那段太乱了，你真确信可以吗？”  
面对越前审视的目光，迹部突然沉默了，他一直打量越前，目光渐深。  
“干嘛？”越前不明所以。  
“之前就想说了。”迹部托着下巴，“你好像对我的作品很了解。”  
“……”  
迹部景吾难得看到表情惊愕，故作冷淡的越前脸上慢慢晕出一层薄红，迅速扩散到耳后根和脖颈，小王子还要装作若无其事的样子。  
迹部瞬间想亲他一口，好险忍住了，戏弄他说：“你该不会是我的fan吧？”  
“你……”越前瞬间结巴起来，“我、我只是有听你的歌，你、你不要乱说话……”  
他这副此地无银的模样让迹部得寸进尺地得意起来。  
“早说嘛，你要我的签名吗，可以附上唇印，特别赠送。”迹部暧昧地抚过唇。  
越前抄起旁边放的小型熊本熊，拼命怼到迹部脸上：“你自己留着！”  
小王子恼羞成怒的模样实在可口，迹部假公济私抛开熊本熊，一把拉过人揽进怀里，任越前无谓地挣扎。  
啊——心情真好，没什么比知道宝贝原来很喜欢他更愉悦了。  
越前无法面对迹部了，他的确是迹部的小迷弟，没想到竟然这样掉马甲，简直没脸见人了。他对迹部的所有舞台、所有歌碟都如数家珍，迹部提议的时候，想也不想就能抓出对应桥段，没想到……这太羞耻了。  
“好啦，好啦，本大爷可以当作不知道。”迹部还在逗他。  
越前抱住他的腰，死活不肯从他胸膛抬起头来，整张脸红透了。  
“我才不是你的粉丝。”  
“嗯，你不是。”  
“我只是观摩才看你的作品。”  
“嗯，你很好学。”  
“我也就买买CD买买CON碟而已。”  
“嗯，花不了多少钱。”  
越前越说越底气不足，迹部的附和简直火上浇油。  
“好了啊，你再不放开我，柳要抗议了。”迹部安抚地拍拍越前的背，立刻被推开了。  
越前仍然红彤彤的脸蛋显得很不自在，金色眼睛迷蒙一层羞恼的雾湿。  
柳当做没看到，他递过去一张行程表，越前拍摄MV的导演团队定下来了，榊拍板的主意，说是迹部一定会满意。迹部顺着阅览一遍，心中暗叹不愧是榊，关键时刻仍然考虑的最周到。越前很认真对迹部说，不想让新MV带上迹部作品的影子。虽然迹部很想为自己的审美正名，现在嘛，还是顺着小王子吧。

12.  
离小王子生日前一个月，全新Single《レゾンデートル》开始预售，和过去截然不同的曲风，宣传海报上新生的竟然以背头造型示人的越前龙马，开启他单飞后转型的旅程，瞬间引起大量话题。关注越前的新老粉丝纷纷留言表示期待，部分青醋的组合粉却因为无法延续旧日时光而感到难过，虽然祝福越前的单飞，对彻底抛弃青醋时形象的越前，心情不可谓不复杂，为这些事，网络上吵的也是沸沸扬扬。  
冰帝舆情部全程监控，不让事情脱轨。迹部给宣传部下了死命令，越前这次单飞新细碟的宣传规格，按照自己的来办，这引起公司内部哗然。迹部说的很直接：King什么待遇，Prince也什么待遇。  
榊太郎听完他的宣告，瞬间想撂挑子不管了。  
越前在不知不觉成为了暗潮汹涌的话题中心，然而迹部如他所承诺的那样，把苗头全部摁熄了火。猜不透帝王心思的人即便想竞争也不敢贸然下手，唯恐将自己折进去。柳达成一日接到三十个电话的成就——不包括外界的正规媒体，仅仅是他私交的那部分人脉。所有人都想从他那打听越前龙马，以及他和迹部的关系，柳身在风口浪尖，竭力让自己不翻船。  
唯独越前因忙碌而远离这些纷扰，他从来没这么忙过。预售前要拍的杂志、宣传广告、接受采访，上广播、上综艺……他忙成个陀螺，压根没功夫想别的。  
12.24日越前生日当天，《レゾンデートル》正式发行，王子单飞复出的盛大庆典拉开序幕，全国324块大楼广场液晶屏齐放他的新单，三大电视台黄金时段的宣传广告，音乐综艺连播。越前不负众望拿下当日Oricon排行榜冠军，《レゾンデートル》传唱遍及大街小巷。  
新单封面上越前少见的背头垂落几绺发丝，领口若隐若现的黑色衬衣，长腿细腰的休闲造型，那双与过去青春阳光截然不同的鎏金色眼眸，无不展示着他的慵懒、性感和惑人魅力，俘获众多粉丝纷纷感慨——王子殿下长大了。  
一些奇怪的言论夹杂其中，比如：王子殿下的感觉和冰帝的帝王好像，新单曲风和唱腔简直带了迹部景吾的味道。尤其迹部的粉丝们，忍不住私下讨论起来，直到有人将越前限量贩售的DVD版歌词册内页发出来，Produce那栏赫然印着Atobe Keigo，两家粉丝才纷纷炸锅了。  
越前龙马的新单曲从头到尾都由迹部景吾打造——这条重磅新闻惹人遐想，之前mini con的事再度被提及，又将青醋的过往深扒了一遍。这回，原青醋组合粉丝再也坐不住了，部分人开始怀疑迹部撬手冢墙角又将人逼退圈的真实性，毕竟越前龙马单飞后的待遇太好，虽然大石和不二纷纷在推特上转了越前的新单祝贺，手冢退圈后可是直接消失了，这不能不让粉丝们多想。  
迹部听完舆情部的报告，顿时感到很无语。他一个电话打给手冢，说你这家伙再不出来说两句话，我变成大魔王的事小，小王子可要背负叛徒之名了。  
手冢当天晚上立刻开了私人推特，转发越前的新单表示恭喜。迹部随即发了评论，手冢也顺势和他互动。不和谣言不攻自破，青醋组合的粉丝们感动偶像终于又聚全，狠狠怀旧一把。冰帝也顺势公开不二的新剧参演消息，大石下个月的话剧公演行程，一举将三人的热度再推一波高峰。  
——真不愧是商业奇才。  
外界精彩热闹，累趴下的小王子正窝在家中呼呼大睡，迹部进来的时候，见到自家小猫倒在沙发里，睡得四仰八叉，他勾起唇角颠了颠买回来的新鲜食材，和两把大门钥匙——用限量版Switch从远山金太郎那里骗来的。迹部脱掉西装外套，替越前拉好毯子，挽起高定衬衫的袖子，进厨房替小王子烤鱼去。


	3. Chapter 3

13.  
迹部景吾，十指不沾阳春水一位大少爷，缘何会烤鱼这样家常的庶民技巧？这要说起娱乐圈打拼的不容易了——全能艺人四个字，倒不是民众的调侃。当下的综艺节目追求收视率，吸睛博眼球无所不用其极，层出不穷的Idea也让参加节目的明星嘉宾们倍感头疼，好端端的艺人不但要保持专业的优秀，更是被开发各种潜能，跨圈跨行跨职业，上天入地洋游登山，十八般武艺学个遍。曾经有一名偶像为了节目需要考了整整二十三个专业资格证！真是挑战无极限。  
迹部在这个圈子里也不能免俗，他要为宣传参加综艺，摆拍不能满足节目组的需要，只能真刀实枪上场。迹部过去参加料理类的综艺节目，搭档的料理红人，下场制作蛋包饭、烤鱼等。粉丝们看得尖叫，直夸他居家体贴，与歌坛天王形成反差萌。迹部为了不落造人设的话柄，对自己要求极高，当真好好去学了一阵做菜，这就有了今天派上用场的时候。  
替小王子烤好鱼，大厨很满意，切开四分之一的柠檬，磨好萝卜泥，搭成一道简单摆盘——完美！  
他还没喊越前起床，就见到小王子挣扎爬起来了，揉着惺忪睡眼，抬头吸了吸鼻子，俨然是被烤鱼的香气唤醒。  
迹部看他可爱，弃餐桌不用，直接把烤鱼放上他面前的小桌几，就看见小猫一样的越前顺着他手中的盘子，一路贴过来嗅气味，整个脸趴在桌上，眼睛还闭着。  
迹部伸手捏捏他的鼻子，调侃道：“小馋猫。”  
越前眯起一条眼缝，浓浓的鼻音道：“是你啊，干嘛……”两分钟后越前跳了起来，难以置信盯着迹部景吾。  
“你！你怎么进来的！”他看起来慌张极了。  
迹部说：“当然是从大门进来的。”他故意颠了颠那串钥匙，熟悉的河童吊饰，让越前认出是谁的东西。  
啧，金太郎这个不靠谱的家伙！  
越前强自淡定，他指着烤鱼说：“你做的？”  
“啊。”迹部极其自恋地说，“是不是被本大爷感动到了。”  
“唔，真的很难得。”越前熟练地给烤鱼浇上柠檬汁，拿起筷子扒掉那层骨头，沾点萝卜泥带鱼肉放进嘴里……果然美味，不过，烤鱼只要不烤焦，食材足够新鲜，还是很容易的啊。  
他当然不敢说，一阵恭维迹部，让大少爷开心之余，觉得哪里不对劲。  
越前的行为有些反常。迹部疑惑，平常这小子能抬杠绝不少说两句，今天不是有东西吃才乖的吧？他看见小王子心不在焉地吃着烤鱼，眼神四处飘，突然想起一件事。  
——原来如此。  
迹部露出高深莫测的表情，故意慢吞吞撑起身子，就见越前立刻紧张起来。  
“你要去哪里？”  
迹部说：“随便看看，你慢慢吃。”  
“不行！”  
越前吓的扔掉了筷子，起来阻止迹部：“你、你就坐在这里好好呆着啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“唔……”  
“本大爷是客人，不让客人好好参观一下？”  
“我家太乱了，你不要乱走，变得更乱怎么办……”  
“没事，本大爷帮你收拾。”  
“……”  
迹部猜的没错，越前害怕的就是迹部在他家到处走，看到一些他没来得及藏起来的东西。那就是——满柜子迹部的CD专辑、con碟，以及满书柜的场刊，这还不止，没空去现场只能走通贩代买的小王子，偶尔收到的场刊周边是一整套，包含签名照、海报、应援扇等等，这些东西他都堆在旁边，懒得收拾。  
烤鱼也不能弥补小王子现下绝望的心境，他一米六八的身材在一米八五的迹部面前堪称娇小，死活拖不动那个男人的步伐，迹部已经被发现的东西笑岔气了，小王子情急之下去捂他眼睛，两人双双倒在床上——没错，越前把东西都堆在自己卧房里，美其名曰晚睡的时候听听音乐，方便就近拿取。  
迹部抱着越前，看见他急得满脸通红，眼泪蓄满眼眶，再笑下去真会哭给自己看，闷笑得腹痛。他情不自禁亲了越前一口，小王子登时睁大双眼，眼泪“哗”地落下来。  
——喂，不是吧。  
迹部赶紧替他擦了擦：“你别哭啊。”迹部大少爷居然把人亲哭了，说出去简直丢人。  
谁知越前怔怔看着他，手指擦过自己的唇，面露疑惑地说：“……你会亲粉丝的吗？”  
“……”天大的误会！  
迹部不高兴了，他狠狠凑过去，给越前来了个法式舌吻，直接让小王子因为缺氧不住地推他，最后停下来，两人都有些喘。  
“给你这个小粉丝的特别福利，满意了？”迹部没好气地说。  
越前捂着嘴难以置信：“你真的会亲粉丝！”他看起来很受打击，脱口而出，“你怎么可以这样！”  
他摸着自己的唇，无所适从的模样让迹部看出端倪。  
“你……不会是第一次接吻吧？”  
小王子的脸通红不已，恶狠狠瞪着迹部，一副要吃人的样子。  
哦，原来我还拿到了宝贝的初吻。迹部平淡地陈述，认为没什么值得高兴的。越前跨坐在他身上，四周摆满他的作品，这种时候，应该发生点什么才叫正常。  
但是——  
迹部渐渐靠近越前，却遭来一个瞪视。  
“你要比眼睛大小吗。”越前快怼上他的脸了，“我才不会输给乱亲粉丝的人！”  
迹部说：“……就算今天首相在我面前，说他是我的小迷弟，我也会给他一个亲吻表示感谢的喔。”虽然只会亲脸颊啦。  
“低级！没节操！”越前很生气。  
“你怎么可以这样说呢。”迹部抗议。  
心中，却悄然生出一些失落。越前的重点，竟然不在这个吻本身，而是很介意迹部此举调戏了粉丝。  
啊——简直不知该说什么。  
迹部第一次尝到又甜又苦的滋味，开心越前是自己的小歌迷，忧伤的还是越前是自己的小歌迷。  
他抱着还在张牙舞爪的小王子，心中却在想：他什么时候会开窍呢？

14．  
帝王的态度发生了变化。  
柳莲二敏锐地察觉迹部在躲避越前，当然，迟钝如小王子也发现了，他在确认新单曲的时候，突然支支吾吾地问迹部不来吗，柳就知道这事过不去。  
只好安慰越前，迹部真的很忙。他之前为了越前的单飞新单，已经把自己的工作延后，如今拼命还债也无可厚非。越前听完表示理解，但他面上的失落却瞒不过柳。  
柳也觉得很奇怪，迹部怎么突然就远离小王子了？虽然该安排的行程、工作、资源，一点没落下，甚至节节攀高，但是——这份疏远可是大家都看在眼里。  
柳没胆子问迹部，他也没立场找这个麻烦。只要砸给越前的资源不变，身为经纪人不用干预私事。他越来越忙了，A组有不少艺人，越前可吃不下所有资源，柳自然要分配给其他人。迹部能单捧越前，柳却不行，他不是越前单独的经纪人，不能落人话柄，说他厚此薄彼。于是，柳给复出后如日中天的越前请了一位私人助理——一位和越前差不多年纪的开朗、积极、做事负责任有热情的少年，名叫坛太一。  
柳安排坛跟了一段时间，终于满意地将越前平时的事务交给他打点，却不想差点因为这事葬送了经纪人生涯。  
原来，坛太一私交一名关系非常好的前辈，叫亚久津仁，在黑道上小有名声，也有一些仇家。对方拿亚久津没办法，不知哪里打听到亚久津有一位护得很好的小朋友，于是来找坛太一的麻烦，想绑架人威胁亚久津。  
好巧不巧，那些人找上坛太一的时候，他正跟着越前一起参加一个活动，刚刚结束返程。这几位想拖走坛太一，越前龙马当然不干，双方居然动起手来。这下不得了，越前护着坛，挨了好几板子，却也将对方打的稀落，谁也没想到这个男孩看起来不高，居然打起架来不要命！只见板砖和拍凳齐飞，早有惊吓连连的工作人员报案，等警方闻讯赶来，直接抓个现行，当天就上了新闻。  
柳收到消息，咖啡杯掉在地上，严重怀疑自己没有醒。  
他雷厉风行打电话给各家媒体，如今封锁不了消息，得第一时间控制舆论，不能在事件水落石出前引起严重负面。但饶是如此，越前龙马打人的新闻仍然传了遍，尤其还涉及了黑道，这下真不得了。  
柳赶紧去了医院，就见到越前坐在长椅上，小脸蛋上一块胶布特别惹眼，手臂、小腿上也缠着绷带。手术室的灯刚灭，坛太一被推出来，正在昏迷不醒中。几名不知哪里跑进来的狗崽，正扛着设备堵住越前，惹动小王子发好大脾气。  
“请问你和黑道有牵连吗，你的助理是为你受伤的吗？”  
“我不认识他们！他们突然冲过来打我的助理，拉都拉不开，太不讲理了！”小王子气呼呼的表情霎时间传遍了网络直播。  
“这么说，是你的助理惹出来的麻烦？”  
“不知道你们在说什么，你应该去问那些打人的人，我不认识他们！”  
小王子俨然气疯了，正要再开口，柳连忙冲上去替他处理。  
“抱歉，你们哪家媒体的人，严重违反医院规章制度，再不走我叫警察了。”  
柳雷厉风行，他带来的保镖们将越前和病床上的坛太一护送回病房，开始清理现场。  
网络舆论沸沸扬扬，有认为越前惹了黑道，牵扯不干不净，牵连了他的助理。也有觉得事有蹊跷，会不会是遇到想绑架拿赎金的人了。一时间说什么的都有，冰帝公关部今夜又不眠不休处理起来，尽量将舆论淡化，并发出公告声明，言明配合警方调查，对恶意造谣传谣的人，将保留诉诸法律的权利。  
越前一连接了好几个电话，手冢、大石和不二都第一时间打电话询问他的安危，越前简单回答了情况，让大家放心。家人也很担心越前，对父母少不得一顿交待。  
柳想让越前回家去睡，但越前执意不肯。那些人围上来扯坛太一，他气不过打起来，虽然受伤不轻，可坛比他伤得更重，直接被敲到了头。虽然已经脱离危险，但是坛不醒来，越前没法安心离开。  
柳叹口气，安排病房给越前留床。  
他才出门，就见迹部杀气腾腾地从走廊那头过来，真•惊了一手心的冷汗。  
迹部是真的生气了，他看着柳，浑身冒着怒气，张口就是：“你找的好助理！”  
柳一听便明白，迹部已经知道前因后果。  
他低头谢罪：“对不起，我会尽力挽回一切损失。”  
迹部冷冷道：“你该庆幸的是越前龙马没事！”  
他不听解释，直接推门进去，惊到越前站起身，看见来人是迹部景吾，心虚地低下头。  
迹部走上前，拉过他抱进怀里，劫后余生地叹息地说：“你这小鬼……真要吓死本大爷吗……”  
他低头轻轻碰了碰越前脸上的医用胶布，心疼地牵起缠满小臂的手，想责备的声音放在嗓子里，发不出来。  
越前却低下头，轻声说了句：“对不起……”  
“……”  
迹部一时不知该如何回答。  
越前认为又给迹部添麻烦了，这次还是这么大的事，欠的债又翻了几倍，简直无颜见人。迹部却被他一句“对不起”刺得心痛胸闷。  
两人一时无话，迹部带来的人倒淡淡开口了：“能让我和太一单独相处吗？”  
越前才发现，房内多了名身材高大的男性，留一头染过的嚣张银发，目露凶光，看着就不好惹。  
迹部说：“可以。”他对越前道，“这位亚久津仁，坛太一的朋友，今天你们遇到事情的源头。”  
三言两语，倒是把话说明白了。  
亚久津对越前说：“抱歉了小鬼，把你牵扯进来。”他又说，“谢谢你保护太一。”  
越前迷惑地点了点头，任由迹部拉走，把空间留给陪伴昏迷病人的亚久津。  
两人在清空的医院走廊长椅上坐下。  
越前想了想，正式对迹部道歉：“我又给你添麻烦了……”  
迹部想也不想说：“当然很麻烦。”  
越前面露愧疚。  
迹部继续道：“麻烦你这小鬼下次别留手，该打残的打残，该弄死的弄死。”  
“……？？？”  
面对越前的目瞪口呆，迹部咬牙切齿说：“你随便打残几个，本大爷还能赔得起钱，你如果给他们打残破相了，我上哪里去索赔！”  
他心痛地摸着越前的脸，看着他手上脚上的绷带：“你这小鬼，下次记住了，不准你受伤！——不对，没有下次了！”  
越前愣愣看着他，迹部景吾不再从容，也不再傲慢和华丽，他满脸痛惜和懊悔，整个人都在情绪中。  
“对不起。”  
越前终是这样道：“还有，谢谢你。”  
迹部僵住了。  
他神色复杂地打量越前，艰涩地道：“这话该我说才对，至少你保护了公司的员工，没有引来更大的麻烦。”  
迹部指的是牵扯不清的黑道事端，还有本来会有的人员伤亡，这些对冰帝则是莫大的损害。  
他对越前说：“谢谢了，越前。”  
明亮的走廊灯光中，越前龙马睁大了眼睛。  
——从未想过，迹部一句道谢，竟然让自己这么难受。

15.  
坛太一风波很快过去。  
随着警方公布案情，媒体争相报道，整件事以冰帝的起诉告终。坛太一虽然是受害者，却也不能再回冰帝了，但公司代他打官司，出律师费，加上亚久津在黑道上的关系，那些人倒是因为破坏规矩而被清理门户，被狠狠收拾一顿，又面临着牢狱之灾。  
从头到尾，越前龙马都是受害者，他为了保护助理，挺身而出不慎受伤，反倒让舆论倒向钦佩他，看着是个身材不高大，长得漂漂亮亮的小男孩，遇到这种事却爷们得很，越前一时多了不少男fans。  
柳莲二交了检讨书，归根结底是他用人不当，冰帝差点陷入黑道风波，股价因此波动，停薪两个月倒是便宜他了。  
柳后悔不已，又觉得对不起越前，差点连小王子的前途都葬送，因此更加关爱他。这一关心不要紧，让他发现越前和迹部更加疏远了。  
迹部真不是蓄意如此，他实在为难。宝贝在他面前从不遮掩，再亲密的举止也迟钝得毫无所觉，迹部又不是正人君子，他如果不是太喜欢越前，就凭那天两人在越前卧房的出格举止，早就把人压倒拆吃入腹，吃足三天三夜不带重样！  
迹部真的不想一失足惨变禽兽，等下追不到宝贝，还和越前连朋友都没得做，他又郁闷越前没发现这份感情，只能躲得远远的。  
越前却因为迹部的刻意疏远，越发觉得难受。他生性单纯，之前迹部对他非常好，现在很淡漠，是不是意味着对他有意见了？小王子思来想去，认为迹部讨厌他的可能性不大，尤其坛太一那件事，迹部第一时间跑到医院关心他，对他还是很好的。  
越前默默给迹部发了张好人卡不自知，又觉得迹部只是帮助他成功单飞，如今上了轨道，自然功成身退，本来就是比自己要忙多了也红多了的歌坛天王啊！想到这里，越前浑身冻结了。归根结底——他能进冰帝，还是因为手冢拜托了迹部吧？  
于是，迹部景吾和越前龙马各怀心思，都掩不去周身的低气压。  
柳看在眼里，苦在心头。  
再怎么样，生活还要继续，工作仍然要做。  
越前没了助理，柳也不放心找别人，暂时先专注带他一段。第二首单曲也要出了，按照惯例，等两张单曲大卖，就得开始出专辑。越前动了自己作词作曲的心思，柳也认为不错。于是介绍了擅长作词作曲的歌手给越前。  
越前第一次见到芥川慈郎，压根没能和那位创作型天才歌手连上线。这个睡得糊里糊涂，嘴角冒泡泡的卷发少年，在柳用一杯甜可可的香气熏醒时，越前感到了共鸣。  
两人很快打成一片，在食物香气的熏陶下，心有戚戚。虽然越前不喜欢甜食，但他喜欢吃东西，慈郎除了丸井文太就没遇到过谈得来的吃货朋友，越前的出现让他很高兴。两个半小时详谈，东京都内的所有美食地点都被讨论一遍，留给词曲创作的商谈只有二十分钟。  
这显然很不像样，柳出声抗议，少年们难得红了脸。最后，慈郎作为前辈，假装正经地问越前：“有没有想唱的主题？”  
越前对新专辑有一套想法，跟芥川说了，芥川听完摇头道：“不能整张专辑都是这样啊，你这么年轻，不如唱点爱情主题的嘛。”  
歌唱爱情，在流行乐坛并不陌生，年轻的少男少女们，除去青春和梦想，就是各种对爱情的幻想。 不如说，除非有更需要展现的主题，否则爱情是流行乐坛的永恒主题呢。  
然而，爱情——恰恰是越前龙马的短板。  
但他又已经成功转型单飞，青春、梦想的校园风早就不适合他现在的定位。  
芥川慈郎勾了勾手指：“听说景吾对你很好。”  
越前一愣，对这问题不明所以。  
“你没有恋爱经验吧？”芥川神秘地问。  
越前脸一红：“你干嘛问这个。”  
前辈打个响指，兴致勃勃地说：“所以啦……你不如用他当对象，写几首歌出来，效果肯定不错哦。”  
越前皱眉：“不是应该反过来，以男性对女性的视角唱爱情主题吗？”  
芥川慈郎摇头：“这你就错了，你的歌迷女性多啊，你唱女性视角的爱情歌曲，她们肯定更有共鸣。如果你唱的男性视角，她们听得再入迷，也会不由自主怀疑偶像喜欢上谁，在向某个特定的人表白，继而吃莫名其妙的醋呢。假想敌懂不懂？”  
“……凭空造一个假想敌？”越前很吃惊。  
芥川严肃点头：“没错，不要小看了歌迷。虽然我们是唱歌的，但让歌迷们患得患失，就是我们的失职了。”  
没这么严重吧……  
越前这样想，却不好反驳芥川慈郎。他表示会回去考虑，两人匆匆散场。  
把情绪代入，对象设为迹部景吾，想象自己是他的歌迷……呃，不用想象，自己本身就是，那么——想象自己是他的女歌迷。唔，这个家伙会亲歌迷来的，好讨厌。不对！现在是一种憧憬，不是一种质疑……  
越前烦恼地抱头，丢开吉他、纸笔。他在芥川慈郎的教导下，打算以迷人的迹部景吾为对象好好构思一首恋爱主题的曲子——目前，很不成功的样子。  
归根结底是“喜欢”的情绪吧，虽然唱歌的时候，总是喜欢这个，喜欢那个，他听也听多了。和迹部不要钱地漫天乱撒荷尔蒙不同，越前才不想唱那种勾引似的曲子，那转而抒情的感觉，又该如何诠释“喜欢”呢？  
越前没有谈过恋爱，他一直享受唱歌，也很幸运地唱到现在，如果把对唱歌的喜欢变为恋情的喜欢，不是不可能，但那样的感情不对。  
烦恼生烦恼，越前倒在沙发上，愣愣望着天花板。  
——他突然想起那天在医院里，迹部逆着光，对他说“谢谢”。  
那时候的自己，心痛得无以复加；意识到迹部对自己很好，也许是因为手冢托付的时候，心中闷闷的感觉，喘不过气的疼，哭不出来的难受；那个拿走自己初吻的男人，戏谑地说如果首相是迷弟也会亲，事后又离得远远的；那个对自己很好，却又很冷淡，从来抓不住心思的男人。  
龙马突然感到视线一阵模糊，他惊诧地抹了一把脸颊。  
——不知不觉，竟然哭了。

16.

「ありがとう」と 君に言われると（当你对我说“谢谢”）   
なんだか切ない（不知为何感到难过）  
「さようなら」の 後の溶けぬ魔法（说“再见”之后，无法溶解的魔法）  
淡くほろ苦い（淡淡的些许苦涩）  
the flavor of life 

迹部路过唱练室，意外听见芥川慈郎在唱一首吸引他注意的新歌。好奇敲门进去，就见芥川苦哈哈地捧着吉他，断断续续地练着，似乎很烦恼。  
看见迹部，芥川慈郎连忙招手：“你快点过来，帮帮我！”  
迹部挑高眉毛：“怎么，创作天才也有瓶颈的时候？——这首歌不错。”他简单评价。  
芥川摇头说：“不是我的歌啦，小不点的歌，他一定要塞给我唱，自己不唱。”  
“小不点？”迹部疑惑。  
芥川点头：“越前啊。这首歌是他写的哦。”  
“越前？”迹部怀疑耳朵。  
芥川没发现迹部瞬间的愣神，仍自顾自抱怨：“是啊，越前亲自作词作曲的歌哦。虽然我觉得无可挑剔了，但还是不知道为什么，怎么唱都找不到越前之前唱出来的感觉。”  
迹部拿走了歌谱，仔仔细细地看着。  
“景吾你快还给我，今天要唱不好，我会被小不点笑话的！”芥川嚷嚷道。  
迹部没有理他，径自拿着歌谱走向琴架，对着谱子练习，稍微过几遍，就能流畅地弹奏。芥川点点头，迹部实力超群，这点难度不在话下。他跟着拍子唱起词来，琢磨着需要修改的地方。

友達でも 恋人でも ない中間地点で（不是朋友也非恋人的中间地带）  
収穫の日を夢みてる 青いフルーツ（梦想收获之日的青涩果实）  
あと一歩が踏み出せないせいで（无法再多踏一步的缘故）  
じれったいのはなんでbaby（这份焦虑是为什么呢baby？）  
……  
……  
「どうしたの」と（突然被问“你怎么了”）  
急に聞かれると「うん、何でもない」（只好回答“不，没什么”）  
さようならの 後に消える笑颜（告别之后消失的笑容）  
私らしくない（不像我自己）  
信じたいと 愿えば愿うほど なんだか切ない（越是祈愿想要相信，却越发地难受）  
「爱してるよ」 よりも「大好き」のほうが（比起“我爱你”）  
君らしいじゃない（说“最喜欢你了”，才更像你吧？）  
the flavor of life  
……  
……

芥川慈郎的轻唱淡淡萦绕，迹部突然停下弹奏，伸手拿起笔，在歌谱上改动音符，他一边改一边试弹，芥川渐渐兴奋起来：“唔，这里可以这样吗……哦哦，这里改了确实不错……啊啊，这下perfect了。”  
等到迹部从头到尾完整弹一遍，他已经将副歌部分补好了——之前芥川觉得哪里不对，就是这里有断裂感，迹部还将小部分的歌词划去，补上了一段：

忘れかけていた人の香りを（已经快要忘掉之人的香水气味）  
突然思い出す頃（突然想起来的时候）  
降り積もる雪の白さを思うと（如同想起落雪堆积的纯白）  
素直に喜びたいよ（想要更坦率地表达高兴）  
ダイヤモンド よりもやわらかくて（比钻石还要温柔）  
あたたかな未来（温暖的未来）  
手にしたいよ 限りある時間を 君と過ごしたい（想要握在手里，与你一起度过余生）

芥川慈郎眨眨眼，他好像懂了什么。  
“呃……景吾，你不会是……”  
迹部眼皮不抬一下：“现在怎么样，唱起来的话。”  
“当然很好啦。”芥川当作没发现。  
迹部点点头，拿走歌谱道：“这首不能给你唱了。”  
芥川慈郎双手一推：“当然，当然，我本来也不适合这首歌啦，景吾你快拿走吧。”  
——简直是烫手山芋啊！

17.  
柳无奈地问越前：“你真的要把那首歌给慈郎唱吗？”  
他很怀疑，按他的经验，那首绝对大热的品质，这么拱手送人，越前龙马该说冒傻气吗？  
越前点点头，心虚地不敢看柳。  
那首歌让他发现了一些情绪，意识到如何诞生的歌曲，越前就没有勇气唱出来。  
总觉得如果自己唱了，会哭得一塌糊涂。已经习惯在台上把握歌曲情绪的人，根本不能当众表演《Flavor Of Life》，里面酸酸甜甜的情感，名为“初恋”的味道，压根不愿触碰。给别人的话又不合适，只有芥川前辈是最适合的人选——如果不是他的建议，越前直到现在也无法发现自己对迹部景吾的感情，也就写不出这首歌。  
“一首歌而已，我还可以继续写。”越前龙马大方地说。  
“唔，你决定就好。”柳说。  
随后，他收到一条短信。  
“……越前。”柳平静地推了推眼镜。  
“什么事？”  
“你现在去E-level唱练室，那首歌需要向你讨教。”  
“啧，芥川前辈还差得远呢。”  
越前漫不经心起身离开，没有注意到柳反光镜片的深意。  
——对象可不是芥川慈郎哦，越前。

18.  
如同镜面反射的奇妙魔法。  
越前踏入唱练室，看见录音间里的迹部景吾。  
传出的歌曲旋律相当舒缓，有些陌生，但更多的是熟悉。  
越前听了一会，突然感到不安……这是他创作的歌，为眼前男人的缘故写出来，又正被他独特的嗓音唱着。  
《Flaver Of Life》——藏着越前龙马心底至深的情感。  
迹部唱完一曲，走出录音间，对越前说：“怎么样？”  
他看起来没有异样，似乎只是唱了一首不错的新歌。越前心中侥幸地想，迹部再神通广大，也不可能知道这首歌怎么来的。  
小王子一副算你勉强过关的态度，说：“这首歌怎么在你这里，应该给芥川前辈了。”  
迹部没有说话，他拿起水杯喝了口润润喉咙。  
“我改了一些曲子，还有一些歌词。”他漫不经心道，“顺道编了曲。”  
这下，越前不安了。他越过迹部，拿起自己的歌谱，直到看见迹部修改过的歌词，终于沉默地咬住嘴唇。  
“对本大爷的修改有意见吗？”迹部问。  
“……没有。”  
“很好。”  
迹部景吾放下水杯，摁住越前龙马的双肩，让他坐上沙发，不容逃避地紧盯他的双眼。  
“有一个问题。”  
“……说。”  
“为什么要给慈郎唱？”  
“……我唱不来。”  
“那你怎么写出来的？”  
“……”  
“慈郎告诉我，他给你的意见是，可以想着本大爷写首爱情歌曲。”  
“芥川前辈还差得远了，我才不会听他的！”  
“哦……”  
“……”  
真是毫无营养，又心知肚明而打幌子的对话，迹部景吾终于觉得忍无可忍。他觉得，在越前龙马写出这么一首曲子以后，自己早不需要试探、再试探了。  
“哪，小鬼。”  
迹部紧紧盯着越前：“你喜欢我对吧？”  
越前张了张口，没有说出声。他好想反驳，可是完全做不到。  
想要更坦率地表达高兴——迹部修改过的歌词，已经不会看不懂了啊。  
“直接表白不好吗？”  
这个自大狂的华丽男人，居然还追问起来了！  
越前相当震惊地说：“你的自我感觉未免太好。”  
“所以你不喜欢本大爷咯？”  
“……”真的反驳不了，太过诚实的孩子，又不肯再违心了。如同歌词中所唱的那样，告别之后消失的笑容，真的一点不像自己。  
所以，才不愿逃避，才可以认认真真地回答：“这是我的事情。”  
“……”  
哇啊——好棒，真是勇于承担责任的小王子。  
迹部觉得这场恋爱真是谈的特别清奇，从头到尾显得过于啼笑皆非。  
“反正，你照顾我也只是因为部长的托付。”小王子嘀嘀咕咕。  
“你说什么？！”  
这就真的不能忍了，迹部抬高八度的声音难以置信：“本大爷怎么会做这么不华丽的事！”  
他隐约想起最早手冢托他办事的时候，确实有想过这个孩子可以走多远，但那只是对手平白无故退圈留下遗憾后想要看见更多奇迹的心态！当时根本不认识越前也无从比对反正都不是……算了，打住，自从认识越前龙马，迹部可没再将他和手冢联系一起，甚至想抹去青醋时期的小王子，那段岁月他没参与，想起来就很酸。  
“你说过的，这点水平还是别丢部长的人。”小王子翻起旧账可头头是道。  
“我故意刺激你的，别多想。那家伙欠我太多债，把你抵押给我了——呃，本大爷是说，这不妨碍我很喜欢你，跟手冢没关系。”  
越前愣愣看他：“什么时候？”  
什么什么时候？迹部随即反应过来，认真说：“在这之前，本大爷就喜欢你了。”  
“你喜欢我还亲粉丝？”越前惊叫。  
“我亲的不是你吗！”迹部反驳。  
“……”  
“……”  
两人都意识到这是个乌龙，尤其越前，真的从头误会到尾，想起那个法式热吻，他不禁脸红起来。迹部也在想入非非，脸皮厚如城墙的人突然谈起清纯恋爱，也不由心脏砰砰跳。迹部觉得他15岁都没清纯过，如今25岁居然体验小清纯一把，真是人生无常啊。  
既然话说开了，想太多不如实际行动。King立刻欺身而上，制住张惶的Prince，继续之前没够的热吻。  
——幸好，进来的时候锁门了。  
越前晕晕乎乎地想。但是，恋爱的感觉真不赖。

19.  
故事的延续——

***

手冢国光突然收到一张支票，寄件者写着迹部景吾。  
“？？？”  
打开来，附着一张纸条，上书：介绍费。  
只有一句话：越前龙马归我了。  
“……”

***

一首《Flaver Of Life》，居然出现在两个歌手同期发行的不同专辑中。  
资料简单明了——  
作词：越前龙马＆迹部景吾  
作曲：越前龙马＆迹部景吾  
编曲：迹部景吾  
演唱：越前龙马/迹部景吾  
粉丝们面面相觑，讨论不出所以然。这两个人需要抢歌吗？真是想入非非的安排，可是，为什么不上合唱？  
《Flaver Of Life》成了迹部景吾和越前龙马个人演唱会必唱的曲目，他们从来没有同台合唱过这首歌。

***

越前第一次在东京巨蛋开场，昔日青醋组合的成员都来了，不二喊来演戏相熟的冰帝同事，大石也带演话剧的朋友过来，其他是柳负责A组的前辈们，包括兴致勃勃的芥川慈郎。  
只是，气氛不那么友好。  
迹部景吾和手冢国光全程说着客套话，夹枪带棍，气氛尴尬，vip在座几位表示，真的好想提前退场。  
小王子唱完con，心满意足跑来打招呼，疑惑地看向昔日组合的队长和现在的恋人。  
“你们怎么了？”  
“没什么。”手冢说，“在讨论有些人监守自盗。”  
“……”  
“哼哼，明明是华丽的本大爷懂得把握机会。”  
“……”  
又来了，第五十七次相同的对谈。  
不二拉过越前：“走吧走吧，庆功宴等你呢。”  
大石揽着越前的肩膀：“越前真厉害，已经在巨蛋开唱了，得好好庆祝一下。”  
三人无比默契地将那两人甩在身后，集体无视。

（全文完）


End file.
